Un nuevo comienzo
by Nicolas King xD
Summary: ¿Como sera Konoha 25 años despues de la destruccion de akatsuki? Hinako, Hija de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga, comenzara sus aventuras junto con los ninjas de su aldea al luchar contra una nuevamente formada y poderosa organizacion criminal. Descubranlo
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Bienvenidos damas y caballeros**

**Este fic fue una larga trama que se me vino a la mente durante la escuela cuando las clases eran muy aburridas. Si es que ahi faltas de ortografia por alli lo lamento mucho y les agradeceria mucho si me las indicaran. Se acepta cualquier tipo de critica ya que estoy empezando con esto de los fanfics y quiero hacer este lo mejor posible. Muchas Gracias ^^**

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, estos son Propiedad de Masami Kishimoto (Yo solo se los pido prestados ^.º)**

**Tambien gran parte de la idea del principio de esta historia esta basada ligeramente en el Fanfic "Retoños" de Miyu-Nihayami-san, pero los prometo que es solo el principio**

**Disfruten...**

**EDIT: este capitulo fue reeditado y reesubido debido a que fueron correjidos algunos errores y una que otra falta de ortografia ^^  
**

En aquel instante, se encontraban tres figuras en un campo de batalla completamente destruido. Este era anteriormente un bosque lleno de vida, ahora solo era un lugar rodeado por rocas, armas ninja y atrás de encontraba una gigantesca estatua de un rostro con 9 ojos y con sus 2 manos encadenadas.

Uno de los sujetos que estaban allí era un rubio con cabellos de punta, tenia unas extrañas marcas en la cara y muchas heridas en el rostro y el cuerpo. El segundo era un chico moreno, de cabello negro, pero lo que mas destacaba eran sus extravagantes ojos rojos. El ultimo sujeto era un hombre algo mayor, con el cabello largo y de color negro, este hombre también tenía los ojos del mismo color que el muchacho anterior, pero los de el eran algo diferentes.

— Co...como pude ser derrotado? — pregunto el hombre mayor mientras apenas se mantenía de pie.

— Tu solo eres un anciano contra nosotros dos, Madara — dijo fríamente el chico de cabello negro.

— Nuestros deseos y sueños son mucho mas fuertes que los de akatsuki— hablo esta vez el rubio.

—Sasuke... ¿En verdad me traicionaras por la aldea que ordeno a Itachi asesinar a todo nuestro clan? —

— No lo haré por esa aldea...Lo haré por la actual aldea de Konoha—

—Esto es por Asuma-sensei, ero-senin y por todas las personas que fueron asesinadas por akatsuki— grito el rubio antes de crear 2 clones de sombra y comenzar a acumular chakra en su mano.

—Es tu turno Naruto, acaba con el- hablo Sasuke mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—No importa si muero o no, en algún momento aparecerá mas gente que se opondrá al mundo en que vivimos y Akatsuki volverá a vivir...¡AKATSUKI NUNCA DESAPARECERA! —

— ¡**Futon: rasen shuriken**! — Grito Naruto mientras lanzaba su mejor técnica contra el último miembro de la maligna organización.

El ataque impacto de lleno contra Madara, comenzando a destruir su cuerpo con la enorme explosión que caracterizaba a el poderoso rasengan. Naruto y Sasuke observaban orgullosos como su trabajo en equipo había derrotado al que podría ser el ninja mas poderoso de la historia.

Repentinamente el Rubio salió de su sueño, encontrándose ahora en la oficina de Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, esta consistía mas que nada en grandes ventanales que daban una perfecta vista de la aldea, paredes decoradas con hermosos dibujos, la gran mayoría hechos por Sai y un gran escritorio que estaba lleno de documentos sobre misiones entre otras cosas. El Uzumaki no estaba todavía muy atento, el sueño le había dejado algo adormilado, pero pudo ocultarlo rápidamente al escuchar como tocaban a su puerta.

— ¿Puedo pasar, Rokudaime-sama? — pregunto un voz desde fuera de la habitación.

— Ehh... si si, pasa— dijo el rubio mientras se reincorporaba en su asiento y ordenaba un poco los papeles de su escritorio.

Al abrirse la puerta, entro un chico de cabello negro, con una barba corta, pero que iba de oreja a oreja. El muchacho debía tener aproximadamente 24 años, llevaba el uniforme tradicional de los Ninjas de nivel chunin o Jounin. Naruto al verlo solo pudo reaccionar a mostrarle una enorme sonrisa al que podría ser considerado como su "ayudante".

— Eras tu Kisho... ¿cómo es... — pero el individuo de ojos azules no logro terminar su pregunta ya que fue interrumpida por otra del ninja que había entrado en la oficina.

— ¿Estaba durmiendo de nuevo, verdad? — Interrogo Kisho mientras una pequeña gota de sudor caiga por su frente.

—jeje, me has descubierto otra vez—

El shinobi dejo caer un montón de archivos sobre el escritorio del Hokage para luego acercarse al gran ventanal y ver el paisaje que esta regalaba a la habitación. Kisho miro algo nostálgico como los niños corrían por las calles y los adultos trabajaban tranquilamente, viviendo sus normales y pacificas vidas.

—Supongo que recuerda que día es hoy... — dijo el sujeto de cabello negro aun mirando por la ventana.

— ¿Crees que me olvidaría de que este día hace 25 años con Sasuke baka derrotamos a Uchiha Madara?—

—Akatsuki...debieron ser muy fuertes — Comento Kisho algo nostálgico.

Naruto entendió cuales eran los pensamientos que rondaban por la cabeza de su ayudante y sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto de su silla de jefe de la aldea y se apoyo su mano en el hombro del joven antes de decirle — Si, pero tu padre también lo era y no dudo un segundo en luchar contra ellos —

—Gracias, Naruto-sama— Le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El nombre completo del ninja era Sarutobi Kisho, hijo de Asuma y Kurenai Yuhi. Era uno de los shinobis mas talentosos de la aldea, además de una de las personas en las cuales el Rokudaime tenía mas confianza. Naruto comenzó a revisar algunos de los papeles que su ayudante había traído consigo, todos eran de misiones sin importancia, excepto uno con un sello muy particular...

— Kisho ¿Este es el sello que creo que es? —Pregunto el Hokage algo sorprendido.

— Si, es el sello de la aldea de Sunagakure, específicamente del Kazekage — respondió el ninja mientras intentaba ordenar un poco el escritorio del jinchuuriki.

— Woah... No puedo esperar para leerla—

Naruto estaba a segundos de leer la carta de su viejo amigo, hasta que una chica de largos cabellos rubios entro precipitosamente en la habitación. Esta niña tenia aproximadamente 13 años, sus ojos eran de color cielo, tenia 3 marcas en cada mejilla al igual que Naruto y llevaba en la frente su bandana de Konoha. La ninja vestía unos pantalones en tono azul oscuro, una camiseta anaranjada bajo una chaqueta abierta color blanco algo similar a la que usaba el Hokage cuando tenia su edad y un simple listón azulado en el cabello.

Aquella niña no era nada mas ni nada menos que la hija de la actual cabeza de la aldea de la hoja, su nombre era Hinako Uzumaki y era la imagen viva de lo que fue su padre alguna vez, y no solo en la parte física.

— ¡Otto-sama! — grito la chica al entrar rápidamente y chocar contra Kisho.

— Hinako-san, ¿se encuentra bien? — consulto el Chunin mientras ayudaba a la niña a levantarse.

— Si, estoy bien. Gracias Kisho-sensei— respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras se aseguraba de no haberse ensuciado al caer.

— Hija, ¿qué haces aquí? — Pregunto Naruto entre confundido y sorprendido.

— Pues solo causando problemas— resonó la voz de alguien en el pasillo, de quien quiera que fuera, parecía algo molesto.

Todos los presentes posaron su atención en la puerta abierta hacia el pasillo desde donde había venido la voz. En unos segundos entro otro ninja, este era de una altura un poco menor a la de Kisho, tenia el cabello rubio, un rostro serio y unos calmados ojos azules. Este muchacho vestía un uniforme tradicional de la unidad ANBU, la clasica armadura para el pecho y los protectores para los brazos de color gris junto con pantalones y camisetas negras, con la excepción de que tenia vendas en el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda.

El joven era Yuki Uzumaki, un indudable chico prodigio de la aldea de la hoja. Su fama le clasificaba como uno de los mas prometedores chunin de la aldea debido a su gran calidad de liderazgo y seriedad, aunque siempre permanecía unos puestos mas abajo que Kisho.

— Eso no es verdad, onii-san— Reprocho Hinako al mismo tiempo que inflaba un poco sus mejillas mirando a su hermano mayor.

— ¿Que fue lo que sucedió hijo? — interrogo el Hokage.

— Trato de irse secretamente con el equipo 6 en una misión, pude detenerla cuando se encontraba en la puerta de la Aldea— respondió el shinobi rubio algo molesto.

— Hinako— miro amenazadoramente Kisho a la mencionada, la cual solo sonrio nerviosamente antes de comenzar a quejarse en frente de los tres hombres.

— Esto es injusto, ya soy un ninja así que debería tener importantes misiones, pero solo se nos asignan misiones de Rango D—

— _No se cómo pudo Kakashi-sensei soportarme cuando yo me quejaba así_— pensó Naruto mientras suspiraba pesadamente al ver aquella escena.

— Quizás si le damos una misión simple fuera de la aldea, dejara de quejarse— susurro Kisho al oído del Rokudaime

Naruto al escuchar esto, no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro, la respuesta a este gran problema había llegado desde su ayudante velozmente. Sin pensarlo una vez mas, dio a conocer su decisión.

— Hija, hoy te daremos una misión de rango C—

Los dos hermanos quedaron muy sorprendidos al escuchar estas palabras salir de la boca del Rokudaime.

— ¡Woah! ¡¿hablas en serio Otoo-sama-?—

— Padre, no puedes hacer eso. Hinako no es lo suficientemente fuerte para ir a una misión fuera de la aldea— hablo Yuki al escuchar la idea de su padre.

— ¡Si lo estoy, onii-san! —

— Además, también enviare a Kisho, así que si ocurre algo el se encargara— Respondió Naruto tratando de evitar mencionar que aquello era solo parte de su plan para calmar la sed de aventuras de su hija.

— _Yo nunca dije que aceptaría eso_ — pensó Kisho algo ofendido de que su jefe ni siquiera pidiera su opinión sobre el asunto.

— Tsch.… pues tu eres el Hokage— dijo el chunin rubio antes de abandonar la habitación sin siquiera despedirse

— Yuki… — pensó el individuo de ojos azules sintiéndose algo culpable por no haberle explicado y haber causado el enfado de su hijo mayor.

— Hinako, la misión será mañana. Tienes un día para prepárate. Nos encontraremos a las 7:00 AM en la puerta de la aldea y por favor avísale a los demás, estoy seguro que no esperan algo así tan repentinamente— aviso Kisho a la chica intentando cambiar de tema para evitar que allí iniciara una conversación familiar Uzumaki.

— Ok, Kisho sensei— exclamo alegre la kunoichi antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su querido padre.

— Es una buena niña, ¿no? — pregunto Naruto aun sonriendo su ayudante que aun se encontraba allí.

— No cambie el tema... yo no le dije que iría a la misión— se quejo Kisho mientras asesinaba a su jefe con la mirada.

El líder de la aldea de la hoja solo se rasco la nuca mientras reía nerviosamente, quedaba claro que a pesar de tantos años, esa parte de el no había muerto ni por un segundo.

Al salir de la torre del Hokage, Hinako comenzó su maratón por la aldea en busca de sus dos compañeros de equipo, y la primera parada seria la mansión Nara. La Uzumaki toco la puerta y entro en el lugar, para encontrarse con lo mejor de lo mejor de dicho clan, Shikamaru Nara.

— Hola Shikamaru-sama ¿esta Tani-chan en casa? — Pregunto ella luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia en forma de respeto hacia el hombre quien fuera compañero de su padre hace tantos años.

— Hola Hinako. El se encuentra en el patio de atrás, pasa si lo deseas— invito el Nara a la chica de ojos azules

La chica sin hacer perder tiempo a tan respetable shinobi, entro rápidamente en la mansión, atravesando pasillo por pasillo hasta llegar a un patio muy hermoso, decorado con flores de distintas formas y colores además de unos que otros adornos. En aquel sitio se encontraban dos personas, la primera era una mujer de cabello color dorado oscuro, sus ojos poseían un tono azul profundo y vestía un hermoso kimono púrpura con estampados de aves exóticas.

Ella era Temari, la cual después de la guerra contra akatsuki había rogado por el permiso de su hermano para venir a vivir a Konoha con su novio y posteriormente esposo, Shikamaru Nara. El Kazekage no necesito pensarlo mas de una vez antes de dejarla marchar hacia el hombre que ella tanto quería, en la aldea que era liderada por su mejor amigo.

El otro desconocido era un chico de la misma edad de Hinako, sus ojos iguales a los de su padre y el cabello del mismo color de su madre. Su nombre era Tani Nara, un chico con un gran talento en batalla considerando su corta edad, además de ser la "sombra" oficial de la hija del Hokage, debido a que donde ella iba, el era llevado por las buenas o las malas. El muchacho vestía unos ligeros pantalones grisáceos junto con una camisa negra bajo una ligera chaqueta color verde petróleo, la cual servía más que nada para que el viento no le produjera demasiado frio. El joven al ver a la invitada, se acerco rascándose la nuca y con un rostro que demostraba un aburrimiento total.

— ¿Que sucede? — Pregunto con un tono cansado, el ya sabía lo que venía, pero aun creía en la oportunidad de que ella solo viniera a saludar y ya.

— ¿Como que "que sucede", Tani-chan? ¡Nos vamos de misión a las 7:00 AM!— exclamo la Kunoichi muy animada mientras chispas brillantes emanaban de sus ojos.

— Ahh… suerte con eso— fue el único comentario del chico de cabello negro antes de comenzar a caminar de vuelta hacia donde se encontraba anteriormente.

Antes de que Tani se regresara al medio del jardín, Hinako le sujeto de el cuello de su camisa y lo jalo de vuelta, cosa que no sorprendió mucho al joven debido a que ya estaba acostumbrado a cosas asi.

— Aquí no hay excusas, así que empieza a preparar tus cosas ahora mismo— dijo la jovencita antes de despedirse de los padres del Nara y salir a toda velocidad de la mansión.

—_No importa cuanto tiempo llevemos juntos, su personalidad no cambia para nada. Mejor me apresuro, de lo contrario el castigo que recibiré de ella será peor_— pensó Tani para luego suspirar pesadamente

La segunda y última parada de la chica de ojos celestes era el barrio Uchiha. A pesar de que el clan se estaba reformando su reconstrucción apenas había empezado, por lo que el sitio estaba muy vacío. Hinako llego hasta una de las casas que se encontraban en la mitad del terreno, ya que allí vivía su otro compañero de equipo. Al tocar a la puerta, esta vez no fue recibida por el jefe de la casa, si no por su hija mayor.

Quien abrió la puerta era Midori Uchiha, la hija mayor del jefe de la policía de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha. Sus habilidades a base de los genjutsus producidos por su ojo Sharingan eran de que hablar dentro y fuera de la aldea, convirtiéndola en una oponente letal, especialmente en una batalla uno contra uno. La Kunoichi poseía un cabello purpura ligero, el cual llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda además de unos hermosos ojos negros. Usualmente no lo hacia en casa, pero ella vestía el uniforme oficial de la unidad AMBU, salvo por la falda corta color negro que cubría la parte superior de sus piernas. Esto extraño mucho a la recién llegada, pero luego recordó de que su hermano mayor hace poco había regresado de una misión, por lo que quizás aquella chunin no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse luego de llegar a su hogar.

— Hola Hinako-chan, ¿Esta buscando a Ototo-chan? — Pregunto muy amigablemente la joven de cabello purpura a la genin.

— Buenos días Midori-sempai. Exactamente, ¿podría hablar con el? — pidió la hija del Hokage mientras le sonreía a la Uchiha. Ella siempre había admirado a Midori, y uno de sus modelos a seguir era ella, por lo que no podía evitar sonreír cuando la encontraba.

— Claro, lo llamo en un segundo — dijo Midori antes de entrar en la casa en busca del ya mencionado "Ototo-chan".

La chica de cabello negro se devolvió segundos después de entrar e invito a Hinako a pasar, la cual acepto sin problemas. Al entrar en aquel hogar, se encontró rápidamente con una mujer con un corto cabello color rosa y unos hermosos ojos verdes, vestía un largo y bello vestido rojo y llevaba en sus brazos un bebe que dormía tranquilamente.

Ella era la actual señora Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, el ejemplo vivo de que si nunca te rindes y tienes esperanzas podrás conseguir lo que quieres, en este caso, vivir siempre con el amor de su vida y formar una familia con el.

—Bienvenida Hinako-chan— la recibió la mujer con una sincera sonrisa, para ella era imposible no ser tan amigable con esa pequeña, considerando el enorme parecido entre ella y su amigo de toda la vida, aquel rubio problemático que ahora hospedaba el titulo de Hokage.

—Buenos días Sakura-sama. Woah... qué bonito esta Itachi-kun— exclamo Hinako mientras observaba de cerca al pequeño bebe mientras dormía tranquilamente.

— ¿Verdad?, estoy segura de que cuando sea joven será la sensación entre las chicas— dijo la mujer de cabello rosa mientras le daba un golpe al aire con su brazo libre, se sentía mas que orgullosa cuando alargaban a su hijo menor.

—Hinako ¿Como se encuentra el dobe de tu padre? — Se escucho como pregunta una voz serena que provenía desde las escaleras

La persona que hace apenas un segundo había hablado apareció en la habitación donde se encontraban las dos mujeres charlando. Se trataba de un hombre moreno, de cabello y ojos negros como la noche. Hinako no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña reverencia al encontrarse frente a frente con uno de los héroes de la aldea, el legendario Sasuke Uchiha. Luego de la guerra con Akatsuki, el ex-ninja renegado había encontrado el amor en su compañera de equipo Sakura y a pesar de que su frialdad nunca cambio, siempre supo como hacerla feliz a ella y como conseguir la familia feliz que ambos tanto deseaban.

— Se encuentra bien, Sasuke-sama— dijo la rubia, aunque fue mucho mas difícil de entender ya que ella no podría dejar de tartamudear.

— _Cuando habla así me deja claro que no solo heredo el carácter de su padre_— pensó el Uchiha mientras una gota de sudor caiga por su frente mientras recordaba lo nerviosa que se ponía Hinata cuando la encontraban en medio de una cita con Naruto hace años.

— ¿Hina-chan? —

Ahora hacia acto de presencia el hijo hombre mayor de la familia Uchiha. El muchacho era exactamente igual a su padre cuando tenia su edad, incluso muchas veces Naruto lo había confundido con uno de sus múltiples sueños del pasado lo que provocaba la ira de la actual cabeza del clan mas poderoso de la aldea. Su nombre también era Sasuke Uchiha, pero usualmente le llamaban Saske, para tratar de no confundirlo con su padre. El muchacho vestía una camiseta azul con la insignia Uchiha similar a la que usaba su padre hace tantos años además de unos pantalones gruesos de mezclilla en tono azul.

— Sasu-chan— Saludo cariñosamente la chica Uzumaki

— Bien, es mejor que los dejemos hablar tranquilos— hablo la cabeza de la Familia Uchiha antes de tomar a su esposa de la cintura y marcharse caminando por uno de los muchos pasillos de la casa.

— ¿Que sucede que estas tan animada? — pregunto el chico al ver que su padre se había retirado con el objetivo de que ellos hablaran tranquilos.

— ¡Tenemos asignada una misión de rango C! — respondió ella saltando de alegria

— Algún día Naruto-sama se tenia que cansar de tus reproches— dijo el Uchiha con tono burlón antes de reír un poco.

— Muy gracioso— comento sarcásticamente, antes de continuar explicándole— El punto es que la misión es mañana a las 7:00 AM, así que comienza a prepararte—

— Pero estas segura de... ¡ey! — no alcanzo a terminar de hablar el Uchiha debido a que su compañera ya se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse.

El chico de cabello negro rio un poco y fue a su habitación a prepararse, sabia que era mala idea hacer enojar a su compañera en un momento asi.

Hinako corría velozmente por la aldea en dirección a su casa, la gran mansión del respetado clan Hyuga. La chica entro rápidamente y se dirigió a su habitación, pero en el camino se encontró con una de las personas a las cuales ella mas quería en el mundo. Se trataba de una mujer de largo cabello azul y unos pasivos ojos grises. Hinako sonrío al ver de quien se trataba, ya que al principio había pensado que se era su tia Hanabi.

La persona era Hinata Hyuga, que luego del gran conflicto hace tantos años al fin puedo lograr su sueño al comenzar una relación amorosa con el rubio de sus sueños y la alegría junto con el amor entre ambos fue creciendo mediante su boda y el nacimiento de sus dos queridos hijos.

— ¡Oka-sama!— exclamo la chica rubia antes de abrazar fuertemente a su madre, siendo este abrazo correspondido por la mujer adulta.

— Parece que hoy has tenido un buen día, ¿por que tan feliz? — Pregunto la esposa del Hokage muy alegre de ver con tanto animo a su hija.

— Otto-sama nos ha asignado una misión de rango C— dijo ella fuertemente debido a la excitación que esto le provocaba.

— Me alegra mucho que tengas tu primera misión de rango mayor. Cuídate mucho y esfuérzate ¿de acuerdo? — pidió Hinata mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hija, al darse cuenta de que ella estaba muy apresurada y seria mejor dejarla hacer lo que planeaba.

— ¡Si, Oka-sama!— Exclamo ella antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre y correr a toda velocidad a su cuarto.

Hinako entro a su habitación muy apresurada, esta era muy simple, en ella había: una cama, una pequeña mesa en el medio, un armario para la ropa, otro armario que era para las armas, una ventana con una perfecta vista de la aldea y un cuadro con la foto de los 3 equipos que se habían graduado como genins junto con ella.

Estaba el equipo 6, formado por la Jounin Naoko Inuzuka y los genins Umiko Inao, Hidan Matsubara y Jiro Yamada. Luego estaba el equipo 5, formado por el chunin Kisho Sarutobi y los genins Hinako Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Tani Nara. Finalmente se hallaba el equipo 4, formado por el jounin Rock lee y los genins Hana Hyuga, Usagi Tanaka y Kitaru Kimura.

Luego de organizar todo para su misión, la kunoichi observo por la ventana como ya las estrellas tenían casi posesión total del cielo y decidió dormirse temprano para tener energías el día siguiente.

No le tomo mas de dos minutos en ponerse su pijama, la cual era color anaranjada estaba adornado con estrellas blancas, meterse dentro de su cama y dormirse esperando ansiosamente el siguiente día.

Muy lejos de la mansión Hyuga, mas específicamente, en un local de comida, se encontraba un joven bebiendo relajadamente un vaso de sake. Repentinamente en el local entro una Kunoichi de cabello púrpura y ojos Verdes, vestía un kimono corto de color negro y unos guantes blancos. La joven observo detenidamente toda la tiendo buscando algo, lo cual parece haber encontrado al ver a aquel joven tomando su bebida.

— ¡Kisho! —

— ¡Waah! — grito asustado el chunin, botando su vaso de sake en la mesa.

— ¿Que haces aquí? a estas horas deberías estar acompañando a Naruto-sama— comento la chica algo molesta pensando en que Kisho había abandonado su trabajo dejándoselo todo al Hokage.

— Ahh...eres solo tu Nemu. Mañana tengo misión con mi equipo así que el Rokudaime me dio el día libre— respondió el chunin mientras se preparaba para pedir otro sake, pero fue interrumpido por una voz perfectamente familiar.

— ¡Oe oe oe! ¿Por que no me invitaron a la junta? — Pregunto una voz grave con un aire por nada del mundo elegante.

Este era un hombre que vestía el mismo uniforme chunin que Kisho. Era alto, tenia un largo cabello de color rojo que llegaba un poco mas arriba de su cintura, llevaba unos lentes oscuros y un cigarro sin encender en su boca. Su rostro tenia un aspecto bastante serio, o al menos eso parecía si es que no comenzaba a charlar.

Aquellos tres, Kisho, Nemu y el recién llegado, Kenji pertenecían a un antiguo equipo de genins los cuales fueron entrenados por tres de los mejores maestros, Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, por lo que su reputación en la aldea era muy conocida, a pesar de que cuando no estaban actuaran de una manera tan poco seria.

— Kenji, ¿acaso tu nunca trabajas? — pregunto Kisho con un tono de burla

— Pues tengo el día libre, al igual que tu — Respondió el ninja con un tono muy parecido al de su compañero para luego reír precipitosamente, provocando un poco de molestia en los oídos del ayudante del Hokage.

—Bien Kisho, aprovechando que estamos los 3 aquí, ¿por que no nos invitas algo de comer? — sugirió Nemu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

— Si, tengo mucha hambre. Oiga señor, deme lo mas caro que venda— Hablo Kenji mientras buscaba la manera de hacer pagar la mayor cantidad de dinero a su "Amigo" mientras intentaba no morirse de la risa en frente de la camarera que acababa de llegar.

— Cuando vallamos a tener nuestra próxima junta, 3 días antes voy a empezar con una dieta de no comer nada, así que cuiden mucho sus billeteras— comento Kisho algo molesto segundos después de que la camarera se retirara, provocando que sus compañeros rieran algo nerviosos, debido a que no sabían si bromeaba o hablaba en serio.

Ya eran las 6:00 AM, faltaba una hora para la salida del equipo 5 de la aldea, pero no muy lejos de allí, en una cueva al lado de un pequeño lago se encontraban 2 figuras extrañas, cubiertas por la oscuridad de la noche que poco duraría.

—De acuerdo, yo ya me voy— dijo la figura de mayor tamaño. Su voz era como la de un hombre joven y poseía un tono bastante serio.

— ¿Iras tu solo? — Pregunto la figura mas pequeña. A diferencia de la anterior, su voz era la de una chica y parecía no mostrar ninguna emoción, como si no le interesara la respuesta.

— No hay necesidad de que vallamos los 2, no es una tarea tan importante. Además, conozco mejor la zona que tu—

— Como quieras, solo no tardes— dijo la figura menor mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

— Tranquila, te prometo que no me pondré a jugar esta vez— Luego de decir esto, la figura mas grande desapareció en menos de un parpadeo.

—Tsch... Detesto quedarme sin hacer nada, al menos podría llevarme con el—

Poco a poco comenzó a aparecer el sol a través de las montañas, dejando ver a una chica de largos cabellos grises. Poseía unos afilados ojos púrpura y en su rostro había una máscara blanca que la cubría desde la nariz hacia abajo. Vestía una larga y resaltante capa negra con nubes rojas.

En la puerta de la aldea de Konoha se hallaban 4 ninjas, dejando claro el objetivo de su misión.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Quieres decir que nuestra misión será solo de exploración? — exclamo muy enfadada la hija menor del Rokudaime.

— Después de todo es una misión de rango c, ¿o acaso creías que iríamos a hacer una invasión nosotros 4? — se burlo un poco Tani al ver la actitud que había tomado su compañera.

En ese momento, Kisho y Sasuke miraron al Nara con la frase "cállate o esto se pondrá peor" escrita en sus rostros, lo cual el chico entendió claramente al notar que Hinako estaba a punto de golpearlo.

— Jeje, aunque en una misión de exploración podríamos encontrarnos con un grupo de criminales rango S— dijo Kisho sin pensarlo solo para tranquilizar un poco a la chica.

— _Por dios, que torpe, este si que no sabe inventar cuentos. Ni siquiera ella se creería una mentira tan grande como esa_— pensó el Uchiha luego de golpearse el rostro con su palma.

Realmente la mentira de Kisho había sido muy tonta, pero no lo suficiente para que la mente de la Uzumaki se diera cuenta de esto. Al pensar en la posibilidad de que la misión tuviera criminales incluidos, la chica se ilusiono tanto que comenzó a saltar de alegría. Los demás miembros del equipo no podían creer que Hinako no se hubiera dado cuenta de que eso no era mas que un engaño, pero no dijeron nada, ya que la preferían alegre por el resto de la misión a enfadada por el resto del año.

— Bien equipo 5 ¡en marcha! — Grito Hinako antes de comenzar a correr por el camino, siendo seguida por sus compañeros y su sensei.

**Bien, ese fue el principio de la gran aventura de los hijos de la antigua Konoha**

**Tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo pronto, comenten y critiquen para formar parte del crecimiento de este Fic**

**y porfavor...si quieren referirse a mi el los comentarios llamenme King o King xD (no me llamen Nicolas T.T, porfavor!)**

**Bye**


	2. El desconocido

**Hola de nuevo lectores**

**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo, en donde se marca hacia donde ira la historia, con la aparicion de uno de los miembros de akatsuki ^.^**

**Quiero darle las gracias a Esme-chan, a ETOLPLOW-kun y a derama-san por sus comentarios..ARIGATOU =D**

**Bueno...mejor sigamos con el capitulo...**

**EDIT: Como el primer capitulo, este ha sido reeditado con el fin de arreglar algunos errores ortograficos que pude encontrar facilmente, no aseguro que los halla arreglado todos, espero que lo disfruten mas de esta manera ^^  
**

Los bosques del país del fuego aquel día estaban tranquilos, muy pocos sonidos podían escucharse aquella mañana, sin contar el de ríos y algunas aves. Dentro de uno de estos verdes y vivos bosques se encontraba el equipo 5 de Konoha, saltando de árbol en árbol revisando la zona.

El grupo estaba completamente concentrado en su misión, observando todo lo que pudiera ser una amenaza o una pista sobre las actividades sospechosas de las que hablaba el informe de la misión. Tani y Sasuke se encontraban atrás del grupo, uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda, en el medio estaba Hinako a la que le habían dicho que no debía adelantarse otra vez y delante de todo el equipo iba su capitán marcando la dirección que debían tomar.

Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que salieron de la aldea y no habían encontrado nada, lo cual causo algo de enfado por parte del miembro femenino del grupo.

— Esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, no hemos encontrado nada— se quejo Hinako sin dejar de moverse entre las ramas de los arboles junto con el resto de su equipo.

— Te lo dije— dijo Tani mientras miraba a su compañera al mismo tiempo que cerraba uno de sus ojos y sacaba su lengua.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Tani, exageraste un poco las cosas Hina-chan— hablo esta vez Saske.

— ¡Cállense!— grito enfadada la chica, asustando a sus compañeros y ligeramente a su sensei.

— Ok chicos, nos detendremos allí— dijo Kisho apuntando a un sitio del bosque con pocos árboles, el cual parecía algún tipo de zona antigua de entrenamiento que había recuperado un poco su maleza a causa de los años.

Al llegar al lugar los ninjas se sentaron a descansar, después de todo, explorar por 3 horas sin descanso no es algo que te divierta mucho. El Sarutobi se sentó en un tronco que había en el suelo, saco un mapa y comenzó a analizar cuanto era lo que habían recorrido. El moreno también tomo asiento, solo que este apoyado contra un gran árbol que había allí, mientras los otros 2 miembros del equipo 5 discutían. Estos tipos de debates entre Tani y la Uzumaki eran muy comunes ya para los otros miembros del equipo, debido a la actitud vaga y burlona del chico sumado al temperamento de la hija del Rokudaime.

— Bien, ya descansamos lo suficiente. Avanzaremos un poco mas y después regresaremos a la aldea— Informo el chunin a sus alumnos mientras guardaba su mapa y se colocaba de pie.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Esta fue toda nuestra emocionante misión de rango C? — pregunto entre enfadada y desilusionada Hinako al mismo tiempo que se acercaba junto con sus compañeros a su sensei.

Cuando estuvieron todos juntos se prepararon para continuar con la ultima etapa de su misión, pero momentos antes de que partieran, Kisho tomo a la Kunoichi en sus brazos y grito fuertemente a sus estudiantes que retrocedieran.

En un instante, los tres shinobis del grupo dieron un gran salto hacia atrás. Un momento después apareció una figura exactamente en el sitio donde antes estaba el equipo 5. Este era un sujeto alto, poseía una expresión tranquila en el rostro siendo acompañada por esos profundos ojos marrones. Su cabello era un poco corto, cubriendo una pequeña parte de sus ojos, de color azul oscuro. El hombre usaba una larga capa negra decorada con nubes rojas y cargaba una enorme espada con una hoja color azul oscura en su espalda. Los chicos no sabían quién era este shinobi, pero Kisho lo conocía perfectamente por las imágenes y reportes que había visto junto con Naruto de los asesinos de su padre...Akatsukis

— Veo que son un grupo talentoso al notar tan rápidamente mi presencia, ya ha pasado tiempo desde que me encontré con alguno de su aldea— comento el extraño sin dejar de observar a cada miembro del equipo 5.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Interrogo Tani antes de sacar un kunai desde uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

El recién llegado se quedo callado unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se dispuso a responder, no sin antes mover un poco el cabello que le cubría los ojos.

— Oh que descortés de mi parte, permítame presentarme. Miembro numero cuatro de akatsuki, usuario del anillo "San"— dijo el extraño sonriendo mientras mostraba su anillo, que se encontraba en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al descubrir que aquel sujeto era uno de los hombres de aquella maligna organización desaparecida hace ya muchos años, pero Kisho no se afecto mucho por lo que dijo aquel incógnito ya que con solo ver su ropa pudo reconocerle, hasta que el desconocido termino su presentación.

— Yo soy… Coul Izumo— hablo el akatsuki alzando la mirada al mismo tiempo que el viento agitaba sus cortos cabellos azules.

El Sarutobi quedo impactado al oír el nombre del sujeto, el escuchar esas palabras venir de la boca del supuesto "Coul Izumo" le provoco un sentimiento como nunca antes había percibido. Después de todo, no todos los días te encuentras con un criminal de rango S que fue capaz de destruir un país entero sin ayuda.

— Sensei, ¿se encuentra bien? — pregunto Hinako al darse cuenta de la mirada de sorpresa que tenia su maestro en el rostro.

— Si, no te preocupes por mí. En este momento solo debes preocuparte por el— respondió Kisho sin dejar de observar al criminal, mientras usaba toda su concentración para calmarse y no asustar a sus alumnos.

— Ustedes mi divertirán por un rato— Comento Coul al mismo tiempo que reía ligeramente.

Dicho esto, el Akatsuki hizo un sello de manos y cerró los ojos. El equipo 5 tomo posición de defensa para prevenir cualquiera ataque destructivo que esperaban de Coul, pero este nunca llego.

— Cambio de planes, me tardare un rato— Anuncio mentalmente el akatsuki sin dejar de prestar atención al Chakra de los ninjas que se encontraban cerca de el.

— Me prometiste que no te pondrías a jugar esta vez— Resonó una voz femenina en su cabeza, la cual pertenecía a aquella chica de cabello blanco con la que el había hablado hace unas horas.

— Lo lamento pero estos ninjas me causan mucha curiosidad, te devolveré este favor luego—

La chica de cabello blanco con la cual el Izumo se estaba comunicando suspiro pesadamente antes de darle a conocer su al criminal.

—De acuerdo, pero no olvidare esta deuda—

— Gracias— le dijo el hombre antes de terminar con la comunicación.

Los shinobis de Konoha miraban extrañados al akatsuki, debido a que luego de haber realizado el sello y de cerrar los ojos, no había hecho ningún movimiento. Cuando finalmente los volvió a abrir, velozmente empuño su enorme espada con su mano derecha, demostrando su gran calidad de chakra en su brazo.

Al ver esto, Hinako y Saske empuñaron sus kunais, mientras que Kisho saco 2 raras cuchillas que le había obsequiado Shikamaru Nara como recuerdo del espíritu de batalla del hijo del tercer Hokage, su padre.

— ¡Vamos por el! — Grito la Uzumaki exaltada antes de comenzar a correr hacia su enemigo

— ¡Hinako! — Exclamo Saske al ver como su compañera hacia la acción más estúpida que podía realizar cualquier ninja, correr hacia su enemigo sin pensar en nada mas.

A una velocidad invisible para los genins, Coul quedo a unos centímetros de la rubia y preparado para golpearla con su gran espada. La kunoichi se quedo inmóvil al ver como su vida estaba a punto de terminar en manos de aquel hombre. En el último instante antes del golpe final, Saske se apareció junto a Hinako, la empujo lejos y por medio de su kunai se defendió del poderoso golpe del akatsuki.

— _Justo a tiempo_— Manifestó en su mente el Uchiha, mientras sus ojos no perdían de vista a Coul.

— Valla valla, parece que tenemos a un héroe entre nosotros— comento el Izumo de manera burlona sin inmutarse por la serie mirada del genin.

El moreno no se dio cuenta del momento en que el akatsuki lo pateo, pero debido a esto salió disparado con una fuerza increíble hacia el gran árbol en el que estaba apoyado hace un rato, atravesándolo sin problemas y cayendo varios metros después. La chica no podría creer la enorme fuerza del hombre de cabello azul, el cual comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella. Cuando Coul se hallaba nuevamente frente a Hinako, Kisho llego desde arriba golpeándolo con sus cuchillas, las cuales poseían un largo brillo azul gracias al chakra del chunin, pero el akatsuki lo bloqueo con su enorme arma de acero.

El capitán comenzó un sinfín de rápidos ataques en contra de su oponente, los cuales todos eran errados o bloqueados, mientras el miembro restante del equipo cinco se acerco a la hija del Rokudaime, la cual estaba aun en un semi estado de Shock por lo que acababa de observar.

— Tani… — Articulo ella casi sin aire al ver a su compañero a su lado.

— Vámonos Hinako, no debemos ser un estorbo para el sensei—

— Si, tenemos que ir a ver como esta Sasu-chan— dijo la kunoichi preocupada por el estado de su compañero.

Luego de esto, el Nara tomo la mano de la chica y ambos se dirigieron hacia donde había caído el joven Uchiha.

El chunin entablo gran cantidad de golpes con el akatsuki, el cual los bloqueaba ágilmente con su espada. Luego de otro ataque detenido, Kisho dio un salto hacia atrás para crear algo de distancia con su enemigo.

— Veo que has hecho bien tu trabajo como protector — hablo Coul al ver que ya no se encontraban ninguno de los 3 genins.

El "Barbudo" simplemente no respondió, ponerse a entablar una charla con aquel sujeto no traería nada útil, incluso podía a llegar a ser una idea peligrosa, por lo que ni se molesto en responder a las palabras de su oponente.

— Avenger está muy sedienta, hace mucho que no tenemos una batalla interesante y esperamos que esta sea la excepción— Comento el hombre de cabello azul mientras acariciaba su arma, la que empezó a emitir un débil brillo celeste.

— Al parecer ese no es un simple pedazo de metal con filo— Analizo el chunin a la vez que se preparaba para el siguiente ataque del akatsuki.

**¡Katon, goukyaku no jutsu!**

De pronto, una bola de fuego apareció detrás de Kisho, quien pudo esquivarla con mucha suerte y esta siguió su camino hacia el akatsuki. Coul al verla clavo su espada en el suelo y se arrodillo tras ella. La bola de fuego impacto de lleno contra aquel criminal, levantando una gran cortina de polvo. Esta técnica había sido usada por Saske, al que se la había enseñado su honorable padre. Junto con el venían Tani y Hinako, la cual ya estaba mas tranquila. El Uchiha aun se encontraba algo herido por la poderosa patada recibida, pero eso no era suficiente para que su orgullo lo dejara ser una carga en la batalla.

— ¡Saske, podrías darme una señal antes de hacer eso! — se quejo el chunin que por solo unos centímetros se había salvado de ser el la victima del ataque.

— Lo lamento, pero si lo hubiera hecho perdería el factor sorpresa— se disculpo el moreno mientras reía un poco.

Kisho estaba de espaldas hacia donde había impactado la técnica, pensando que el ataque habría dañado al akatsuki a pesar de ser un criminal de rango S por ser una técnica de dicho elemento y haber recibido el golpe directamente. De pronto, un enorme objeto pasó a una gran velocidad a centímetros de la cabeza del Sarutobi. Aquella cosa resulto ser la Avenger, que se clavo directamente en el estomago de Saske. Hinako estaba horrorizada al ver a su amigo con una espada casi atravesándolo de lado a lado, mientras que Tani tratando de mantener la calma volvía a empuñar su kunai.

— Lección numero uno, nunca te descuides delante de un enemigo si es que no has verificado que se encuentra muerto— hablo una voz dentro de la cortina de polvo

Con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba, Coul apareció junto a los 3 genins. Tani se dispuso a atacarlo, pero el akatsuki retiro su espada del pecho del Uchiha y se defendió del kunai del muchacho, lo que provoco que el moreno se desplomara en el suelo luego de emitir un profundo sonido de dolor. Hinako, aun algo asustada, se alejo un poco y realizo sellos de manos para darle apoyo a su amigo.

**¡Kage bushin no jutsu!**

Repentinamente aparecieron 3 clones de sombra, junto con los cuales la kunoichi comenzó a correr hacia su adversario. El sujeto de ojos marrones se dio cuenta del intento de la chica de distraerlo para que dejara una apertura en su defensa, por lo que dio un gran salto hacia arriba e hizo unos sellos de manos, para luego apuntar con su brazo izquierdo ella y sus clones.

**¡Kouzon, aka kusari no jutsu!**

Desde dentro de la manga de su capa, salieron 3 gruesos cables de metal con una afilada punta en cada extremo. Estos se dirigieron a los 3 clones, haciéndolos desaparecer

Velozmente después de ser golpeados o cortados, para luego sujetar las piernas y uno de los brazos de la Uzumaki. Al volver a tocar el suelo, Coul uso las cadenas de su brazo izquierdo para mantener en el aire a Hinako mientras que oprimía sus extremidades, al mismo tiempo que se defendía de los ataque de kunais por parte de Tani con la Avenger solamente siendo empuñada por su brazo libre.

El Nara intenta dar un golpe directo al rostro del akatsuki, pero este le detiene fácilmente con su espada, a lo que el genin responde arrodillándose y haciendo un sello de manos...

**¡Kagemane no jutsu!**

Coul miro extrañado al chico, pero solo decimas de segundo fueron necesarias para que se diera cuenta de que no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

— Con que una técnica de parálisis— comento el afectado, a lo que el usuario del jutsu respondió explicando que una técnica de ese tipo es muy diferente a su "Posesión de sombras".

Kisho, quien había estado concentrando una cantidad aun mayor de chakra en sus armas para equiparar a la Avenger, dio un gran salto y se preparo para partir por la mitad la cabeza de su oponente al caer, sin embargo el akatsuki se solo se limito a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes de decirles lo que opinaba de su estrategia.

— Es simplemente ridículo pensar que un akatsuki caería contra algo como eso—

Segundos después Coul libero por un segundo una cantidad de chakra desde su cuerpo, lo que arrojo a Tani a algunos metros de distancia, poniendo fin a su técnica. Con una velocidad increíble, el criminal dio un salto, evito el rápido ataque doble del chunin y de paso de causo un corte muy profundo en uno de su brazo y hombro derecho.

— ¡Sensei! —Grito Hinako, la cual seguía mantenida en el aire por el jutsu del sujeto de cabello azul, al ver cómo era herido su maestro.

— Mejor preocúpate por ti niña— Dijo el ex Shinobi mientras por medio de sus cables acercaba a la kunoichi a solo pasos de distancia.

— ¡Eres un monstruo! — Grito Hinako al ver como su sensei se quejaba del enorme dolor proveniente de su reciente herida, a pesar del no tan gran tamaño de esta.

— ¿Lo soy? ¿o solo soy una persona con ideales diferentes? — Pregunto Coul seriamente, lo que hiso que se ganara la mayor mirada de odio que la chica rubia había dado nunca.

El Izumo clavo su espada en el suelo de aquel lugar, justo antes de empezar a concentrar chakra en su mano ahora libre, usando una técnica que la chica conocía muy bien. El Sarutobi aun no estaba completamente recuperado, ya que la Avenger poseía algún efecto extra en su hoja, lo que causaba un daño mucho mayor que el que realizaba físicamente, posiblemente atacaba a las redes de chakra o algo mas. Kisho aun algo aturdido por el dolor de su hombro y su brazo, pudo reconocer la técnica que Coul preparaba, aunque no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

— Lo he realizado demasiado simple, pero será suficiente para ti— comento el akatsuki mientras observaba la bola de chakra que se hallaba en su mano derecha, el rasengan

— No puede ser— susurro la chica severamente impactada por lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

El akatsuki se encontraba listo para usar su jutsu, pero el grito de un chico que se le acercaba corriendo rápidamente le hiso detenerse unos segundos.

— ¡Hinako! — Grito el Nara con todas sus fuerzas mientras avanzaba directamente hacia su contrincante.

El joven sabía perfectamente que sus técnicas de sombras básicas serian anuladas y las mas complejas requerían tiempo que él no poseía, por lo que no había nada que pudiera hacer, pero por eso no iba dejar que prácticamente "ejecutasen" a su compañera.

— Tani... — pensó la Uzumaki mientras una lágrima caía por sus mejillas.

El akatsuki ni siquiera se digno de mirar al genin que corría dispuesto a todo por proteger a aquella chica de cabellos rubios. Cuando ambos estuvieron a solo centímetros, sin dejar de mirar a la kunoichi, Coul le impacto de lleno el rasengan al chico en el pecho.

— Si deseas sacrificarte por tu compañera, respetare tu valor — dijo el sujeto de cabello azul con una voz tranquila y serena.

Luego de estas palabras, el rasengan hiso efecto, estallando y enviando a Tani a una gran distancia. Impulsado por el chakra de aquella esfera, el genin atravesó árbol por árbol que se le cruzara en el camino, dañando cada vez mas su cuerpo. Hinako observo a su gran amigo hasta que se perdió de la vista de esta, la cual derramo unas cuantas lágrimas antes de que el akatsuki desactivara su técnica, haciendo desaparecer sus cables y dejando a la rubia en el suelo.

— ¿Por que hiciste eso? ¡¿Por que no me matas como a los demás? — Grito la chica fuera de si con sus mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas que había derramado hace apenas unos segundos.

— Aquel chico se sacrifico para salvarte, recibiendo el rasengan por ti. Respetare su sacrificio, si te matara luego de eso haría que sus acciones y su determinación no valieran nada — Respondió el criminal seriamente antes de darle la espalda y acercarse lentamente a Kisho, quien aun se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo sujetando su hombro derecho.

— ¡No te permitiré que lastimes a nadie mas!— hablo la hija del Rokudaime justo antes de ponerse de pie y activar su Doujutsu, la cual pertenecía a todos los miembros del clan Hyuga.

La genin había usado el Byakugan, su técnica ocular familiar que había obtenido gracias al entrenamiento con su estricta tía Hanabi. Lo que mas destacaba era que a diferencia del color gris normal de todas las demás versiones de este jutsu, el de la chica mantenía su tono celeste de ojos en este estado.

— Adelante, si desprecias el acto de tu compañero es tu problema— comento el akatsuki, deteniéndose, pero sin dejar de darle la espalda.

La Kunoichi lo dudo por un segundo, en su mente la atacaban pensamientos sobre como todos los demás miembros de su grupo habían sido derrotados sin problemas por aquel hombre, por lo que ella no sería mas que una inútil, que seria asesinada antes de que se diera cuenta, que la capturarían y akatsuki la usaría como rehén en contra de su padre. Todas esas cosas pasaban por su mente, no obstante, al pensar en la posibilidad de huir y dejar a sus compañeros abandonados, sus dudas desaparecieron instantáneamente.

Hinako corrió velozmente hacia su enemigo y comenzó a golpearlo con su técnica de golpe suave, sin embargo no podía acertarle debido a la gran velocidad de este. El sujeto de cabello azul también atacaba a la chica con rápidos golpes y patadas, los cuales iban debilitando poco a poco a la Uzumaki. Esta batalla cuerpo a cuerpo tuvo una duración de casi tres minutos, ya que luego de esto la rubia se encontraba demasiado cansada para seguir con sus ataques del clan Hyuga.

— Debo felicitarte pequeña, tienes un gran estilo de pelea— La felicito Coul mientras le regalaba una sonrisa algo aterradora.

— ¡Te derrotare!— exclamo la Kunoichi para luego correr a toda velocidad hacia el akatsuki.

— Lamento decepcionarte, pero eso nunca ocurrirá— respondió ahora seriamente el hombre de ojos marrones antes de comenzar a hacer sellos de manos y apoyar su palma en el suelo.

**¡Doton, kizuna Bakuyaku Q1 no jutsu!**

La chica nunca había escuchado sobre ese arte, así que se detuvo y preparo su byakugan para hacer frente a cualquier cosa. De pronto desde el suelo emergieron 2 figuras de tierra con forma de largos dragones orientales, los cuales inmediatamente comenzaron a aproximarse hacia Hinako. La rubia también corrió hacia las creaciones y usando lo poco de chakra que le quedaba, realizo un golpe suave con cada mano. Uno de los ataques impacto directamente en el rostro de un dragón, destruyéndolo completamente, pero el segundo evadió la mano de la chica y en menos de un parpadeo se envolvió a la cintura esta fuertemente. Hinako sintió la molestia de aquel dragón de tierra presionando su cuerpo, pero no era la suficientemente fuerte para detenerla.

— Hubieras usado tu técnica de las cadenas, esta no es muy útil— se burlo ella al ver como la técnica del Izumo ni siquiera había podido detenerla.

Para evitar dar tiempo a su oponente, la miembro del equipo 5, aun con aquella criatura atada a su cintura, retomo su carrera en dirección a su oponente, el cual no había movido ni un musculo desde que apoyo su manos para invocar a aquellas bestias

— Lección numero 2, si un jutsu no hace nada, significa que no ha sido usado completamente aun—comento Coul mirando el suelo.

La kunoichi no entendía a que se refería esta vez, hasta que sintió que aquello duro que se hallaba en su cintura, se convirtió en algo muy suave. Cuando se observo a si misma vio que parte del dragón había cambiado de color, ahora por un tono blanco. Se extraño mucho al ver esa cosa blanda y de color albino sujetándola. Sin entender a que venia o cual era el propósito de esta alteración, la muchacha levanto la mirada para observar al Izumo, quien estaba de igual manera observándola, solo que el sonreía alegremente.

**¡Katsu!**

Al pronunciar esta palabra, el material blanco produjo una intensa explosión, que impacto completamente el cuerpo de Hinako. Luego de aquello, lo que quedaba del ultimo dragón se desmorono en pedazos, quedando de la igual manera que su compañero que había sido destruido por el golpe suave. Finalmente Coul se levanto, se acerco a su espada que se encontraba clavaba desde que había acabado con Tani, la cogió y camino para comprobar el estado de su rival. La rubia se hallaba en el suelo, sangrando un poco del vientre y con muchas heridas y quemaduras en su cuerpo.

— Tonta misión de rango C — apenas pudo articular ella antes de caer inconsciente.

— Te dije que nunca me ganarías. Ya es hora de terminar con esto— dijo para si mismo el akatsuki

El espadachín buscaba a Kisho con la mirada por todas partes, sin encontrar nada. En menos de un parpadeo el chunin lo ataco por la espalda con sus cuchillas, alcanzando el criminal a defenderse con su espada.

El Sarutobi no pudo llegar a tiempo para ayudar a su alumna, pero al menos pudo descubrir como reducir el dolor de su hombro. Simplemente tuvo que realizarse otro corte similar al anterior en el mismo brazo, lo que anulo el efecto de la Avenger. Ahora el ayudante del Hokage solo sentía el dolor de dos heridos normales en vez del insoportable sufrimiento de un lesión recibida por aquella espada.

Así retoman su anterior batalla que fue interrumpida por la técnica del joven Uchiha. Coul usaba su infalible agilidad para esquivar o bloquear los ataques del chunin, mientras que el shinobi de Konoha hacia todo lo posible para encontrar una abertura en la defensa de su oponente, además de al mismo tiempo evitar otro de los cortes de la Avenger. De pronto, el sujeto de cabello azul dio un gran salto hacia atrás y realizo diversos sellos de manos.

**¡****Kouzon, aka kusari no jutsu****!**

Nuevamente aparecieron los 3 cables metálicos, pero esta vez no se abalanzaron contra Kisho, sino que se sujetaron perfectamente a la empuñadura de la espada. El "barbudo" corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia su enemigo, pero cuando aún estaba a distancia, este le lanzo su arma, que ahora era controlada por los cables metálicos. El criminal manipulaba completamente aquellos cables, por lo que también hacia lo mismo con la Avenger que era dirigida por ellos. Kisho bloque el primer ataque, pero antes de que pudiera defenderse nuevamente, Coul le golpeo el brazo izquierdo con su espada, provocándole un dolor enorme otra vez. Luego de esto, el hombre de ojos marrones ordeno regresar a sus lazos metálicos y desactivo su jutsu, dejando a la Avenger en sus manos de nuevo.

— Maldito — insulto el chunin a su adversario debido al gran sufrimiento que sentía.

— Vamos, ¿acaso no tienes algún truco bajo la manga? — Cuestiono el Izumo quien no estaba satisfecho por el desempeño que había mostrado el equipo 5 en la batalla.

— Tengo algunos y con gusto te lo mostrare —

El nieto del tercer Hokage sin dudarlo se produjo una herida muy similar a la ultima que había recibido de la enorme espada y en el mismo brazo. Coul miro intrigado como el chunin se ponía de pie luego de hacer esto, comprendiendo que aquel ninja había descubierto una de las formas de anular el efecto secundario de su arma.

Kisho pensó que si seguía teniendo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con su oponente, terminaría el mismo cortándose en pedazos, por lo que decidió aplicar otro método. Aprovechando que había algo de distancia entre ellos dos, el Sarutobi realizo veloces sellos de manos, siendo examinado con la mirada por su contrincante.

— _Padre, no quería usar esta técnica ya que fue de tu propiedad y tu marca en las batallas, pero no tengo otra opción, lo lamento_— Dijo Kisho mentalmente al terminar con los sellos.

**¡Katon, haisekisho!**

El líder del equipo 5 de Konoha expulso una gran cantidad de cenizas desde su boca, las cuales rodearon al akatsuki, quien solo se limito a reír frenéticamente mientras se llevaba su mano izquierda a su rostro.

— ¿un jutsu de cortina de humo es tu truco? eres patético—Expreso el criminal sin dejar de emitir carcajadas en contra del "Barbudo".

Aquellas cenizas comenzaron a hacerse cada vez mas espesas, pero el efecto era el mismo por parte del espadachín. Finalmente Coul se dio cuenta del funcionamiento de aquel polvo negro y su rostro por primera vez mostró sorpresa en aquella batalla, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Kisho chasqueo sus dientes con fuerza, lo que provoco que las cenizas se encendieran y estallaran abruptamente.

— Lección numero 2, si un jutsu no hace nada, significa que no ha sido usado completamente aun. Para la próxima vez memoriza tus propias lecciones — Hablo seriamente el shinobi de Konoha al mismo tiempo que delante de el ocurría aquella gran explosión.

Una enorme cortina de polvo se levanto a causa de la técnica, pero el "Barbudo" no estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad de esconderse a su oponente, por lo que genero una ráfaga de viento desde sus manos, la cual despejo el campo de batalla. Grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar nada allí.

— De verdad era un buen truco ese de las cenizas, pero no me gusta que me repitan mis propias lecciones— escucho el Sarutobi a sus espaldas.

Aquel chunin se preparo para darse media vuelta y golpear con sus dos cuchillas, pero antes de lograr esto sintió como la enorme Avenger le regalaba un profundo y largo corte en el pecho. Kisho cayó al suelo debido al enorme dolor para luego observar al akatsuki que se encontraba frente a el, pensando que este lugar seria su tumba. Sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse y finalmente cayo desmayado, como el resto de su equipo.

El Izumo tenía ahora el brazo izquierdo descubierto, debido a que la técnica le había destruido la manga de su capa, pero además de eso se encontraba en perfecto estado, como si nunca hubiera estado en una batalla.

— Mejor termino con esto, he jugado mucho esta vez — dijo Coul preparándose para terminar con la vida del joven que se encontraba a sus pies.

— Ustedes me recordaron mucho a algunas personas de mi pasado, gracias por la entretención y adiós—

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una lluvia de kunais con sellos explosivos se dirigieron hacia el, quien lo único que hiso fue dar un gran salto hacia atrás, dejando a el chunin a los brazos de la muerte, pero para sorpresa del akatsuki ninguno de estos trozos de papel exploto, los kunais solamente se clavaron en el suelo sin hacerle daño al Sarutobi. Las sospechas en la mente del criminal eran correctas, ya que aquellos papeles no eran mas que sellos explosivos falsos. El hombre de ojos marrones comenzó a buscar desde donde había provenido el ataque, hasta que descubrió que desde la rama de un enorme árbol lo observaban tres personas, bueno, no lo observaban precisamente a el.

— ¡Kisho! — Grito una de las personas que había lanzado los kunais, que resulto ser Nemu, la ex compañera de equipo del "barbudo".

— ¡Sasuke! — Exclamo otra de los recién llegados, esta era Sakura y a un lado de ella se encontraba Shikamaru, quien observaba detenidamente al sujeto de cabello azul.

Ellos tres habían sido enviados como apoyo por el Hokage debido a que un nuevo informe sobre los supuestos bandidos que rondaban por aquel sector indicaba que eran el triple de numerosos de lo que se había estipulado antes. Los recién llegados sabían que probablemente llegarían en medio de una batalla, pero no esperaban que esta fuera contra un miembro de la organización que había muerto hace ya mas de 20 años.

—_ ¿Con que refuerzos, eh?_ — pensó el espadachín y luego comenzó a correr en dirección hacia sus atacantes.

Los tres shinobis de Konoha se prepararon para enfrentar a aquel hombre que había lastimado gravemente a sus seres queridos. Coul vio a estos nuevos contrincantes como una excusa para luchar un rato mas, pero cuando la distancia que lo separaba de ellos ya casi solo se trataba se subir aquel árbol, repentinamente un brillo azul salió desde dentro de su capa, al mismo tiempo que liberaba de un solo disparo una cantidad monstruosa de chakra, para luego caer al suelo. Los residentes de Konoha miraron extrañados aquel suceso, pero no hicieron nada ya que aquella cantidad de chakra liberado les había demostrado que el poder de aquel sujeto era increíble, muy superior al que ellos podían alcanzar con todas sus fueras.. El akatsuki en el piso trataba de levantarse pero una fuerza extraña se lo impedía. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba hasta que escucho una voz en su cabeza que el conocía muy bien.

— Deja de jugar, tenemos una reunión ahora— hablo la voz en su interior, esta era la de una chica muy joven, pero no demostraba ninguna emoción al hablar, como si ella no sintiera nada.

— Pero Natsume-sama…— intento responder Coul a aquella voz en su mente, pero esta le interrumpió antes de poder terminar.

— Es una orden—

El sujeto de cabello azul por fin se puso de pie, cargo su enorme espada en su espalda y observo a los ninjas, que aun no se decidían a atacarlo

—Si quieren a sus amigos, ahí están, pero si quieren venganza será para otra ocasión— dijo el hombre de la capa antes de desaparecer de la misma forma en la que había llegado.

Los 3 ninjas se dividieron y fueron por los heridos, Sakura comenzó a sanar la grave herida de su hijo para luego ocuparse de la de Hinako, Nemu fue a revisar como se encontraba Kisho, y Shikamaru corrió buscando a su heredero por el camino de destrucción que había dejado el rasengan.

Ya alejado de allí, Coul se sentó sobre una roca en medio de un pacifico río y empezó con los movimientos de manos, sabiendo que ya se encontraba retrasado.

En un lugar extremadamente lejano, dentro de una habitación muy oscura se encontraba una figura no muy alta vistiendo la capa de akatsuki, esta figura era solamente uno de los hologramas de la organización, solo que la técnica había sido modificada, ya que ahora mostraba a la perfección el cuerpo del usuario. En aquel sitio también había una enorme mesa rectangular y 10 sillones de piedra. En aquel cuarto no existía ningún espacio que dejara entrar la luz, por lo que no podía verse el rostro de aquel holograma.

— Reunión— dijo la figura usando el mismo tono frío con el cual habían llamado al espadachín anteriormente

De pronto aparecen otras siete figuras, una de ellas poseía una gran espada en la espalda, lo que demostraba que el Izumo había llegado a tiempo. Los hologramas tomaron asiento alrededor de aquella fría mesa, uno por uno hasta que todos se hallaban sentados.

— ¿Por que tardaste tanto? —pregunto en voz baja uno de los holograma que estaba sentado a un lado de Coul. Esta imagen pertenecía a aquella muchacha con la cual el sujeto de ojos marrones había estado antes de partir al encuentro con los ninjas de Konoha.

— Lo lamento, perdí la noción del tiempo en la batalla. Cuando nos encontremos te lo explicare—

Todos los hologramas se encontraban callados esperando para ver que era lo que quería decir aquella pequeña imagen, la que de seguro debía ser su líder. Solo pasaron unos segundos hasta que el mas alto de los Akatsukis allí presentes se impacientara y preguntara de una vez por todas.

— ¿Y bien? ¿qué sucede para que tengamos que reunirnos tan repentinamente? —

— Es sobre algo muy importante... —

**Woah..¿de que tendran que hablar los akatsukis? descubranlo en el proximo capitulo**

**Lamento si a algunas personas les molesta que las tecnicas exclusivas del fic esten en japones, pero creo que se ven (o leen) mejor asi, aun asi voy a dejar una traduccion al final de cada capitulo**

*******Kouzon, aka kusari no jutsu: Elemento Metal, Tecnica de cables rojos  
*****Doton, kizuna Bakuyaku Q1 no jutsu: Elemento tierra, tecnica de lazos explosivos Q1  
**

**(nota: este capitulo salio muy rapido comparado con el anterior, esto se debio a que...no lo se, solo tome un dia de descanso y lo escribi en 2. Solo queria avisar que lo mas probable es que otros capitulos demoren mas o quisas mucho mas, pero tengan por seguro que mientras este fic tenga gente, no lo abandonare ^^)**

**Bye. Dejen Reviews osino mataran a Hinako T.T (xD)**


	3. Doloroso fracaso

**Hola a todos**

**Aqui les traigo el capitulo 3 de esta aventura, lamento la tardanza, no se porque pero este capitulo me tardo mucho mas de lo que pensaba**

**Pero no les quito mas tiempo ^^  
**

En aquellas habitación oscura, se encontraban aun charlando los 8 akatsukis. La natsume trata de explicarlesa sus "compañeros" cuando grave era la situación.

--Es sobre algo muy importante-- hablo la chica, que al parecer era la actual líder de la organización

--Tschh...tampoco es que vivamos para akatsuki, ¿tenemos vidas también sabes?-- se quejo la sombra alta

--Yo tenia experimentos que hacer compañero, pero no me estoy quejando-- comento tranquilamente uno de los hologramas, este era de un hombre de estatura media y su voz era como la de un seductor

--Woah.. ¿Cómo van esos experimentos?-- pregunto la figura mas pequeña de todas, que poseía la voz de una chica muy cariñosa

--Están mejorando, pero aun ahí fallas con los sujetos de prueba--

--Oe oe oe, no vine a escuchar sobre los experimentos del Trastornado-- dijo Coul, haciendo sentir ofendido al científico

--Coul tiene razón, pero antes que nada debemos pasar lista-- hablo la lider, causando la molestia de todos los miembros, aunque ninguno se quejo

--¿Me llamo hasta aquí para actuar como una clase de niños?-- penso algo molesto el espadachín

--Miembro Nº2, anillo "Rei"--

Seguido de esto, levanto la mano uno de los hologramas que aun no había hablado en toda la reunión, este se encontraba a un lado de la Natsume

--Miembro Nº3, anillo "Sei" --

Ahora fue el turno de la chica que hace poco había hablado con Coul, su supuesta compañera

--Miembro Nº4, anilo "San"--

El peliazul tardo un poco, pero levanto la mano con una actitud muy vaga

--Miembro Nº5, anillo "Minami"--

Alzo la mano esta vez el otro miembro que había permanecido ajeno a las charlas hasta ahora

--Miembro Nº7, anillo "Shu"--

Esta vez fue el turno de la chica mas pequeña de la organización, la cual enderezo su mano hacia arriba velozmente

--Miembro Nº9, anillo "Tama"--

Inmediatamente la líder dijo esto, el sujeto de la voz seductora tenia ya su mano levantada

--Miembro Nº10, anillo "Sora"--

Era turno del ultimo holograma que faltaba, el sujeto mas alto de todos no demoro mucho en demostrarle su presencia a la chica

--Suficiente, ¿que rayos se supone que hacemos aquí?-- pregunto algo molesto el usuario del anillo Tama

--Es sobre la reciente batalla que tuvo Coul con algunos ninjas de Konoha-- dijo la líder

Todos los hologramas presenten se miraron entre si, para luego dirigir sus ojos hacia el Izumo, quien tampoco entendía la importancia de ese hecho

--¿Que acaso tendremos una reunión cada vez que alguno de nosotros tenga una batalla?-- Cuestiono el miembro 5, que por primera vez hablaba en aquella junta, usando una voz grave característica de la gente anciana

--Acaso...¿no habrás sido tan torpe como para asesinar al jinchuriki, verdad?-- interrogo el poseedor del anillo "Tama", dejando en claro sus rápidas conclusiones mentales

--Claro que no. No me enfrente al rokudaime ni a su hijo-- Se defendió Coul

--Pero te enfrentaste a su hija y ella es la que mas nos importa-- manifestó el único holograma que aun no había hablado, mostrando una afilada sonrisa en su rostro invisible. Poseía una voz madura, pero que al mismo tiempo era traviesa.

--¡Idiota, mataste a la jinchuriki!-- Se expreso enfadado el akatsuki Nº10 antes de levantarse de su sillón y apuntar al Izumi con su brazo izquierdo, dejando visible el enorme garfio dorado que tenia en lugar de mano

A pesar de ser solamente hologramas, Coul no iba a permitir que aquel hombre insultara su honor. Rápidamente empuño la Avenger y la apunto en dirección a su contrincante, quien pareció enojarse aun mas por este hecho. Al ver la acción del espadachín, los miembros 7 y 9 se levantaron de sus asientos y mostraron sus respectivas armas. La chica pequeña mostró un enorme cuchillo, de los especiales para salir a la caza de animales, mientras que el sujeto repentinamente iso aparecer una gran Guadaña, la cual poseía una larga hoja de color rosa.

--¡Dejen sus problemas para otra ocasión!, además...Coul no termino con la hija del rokudaime-- añadió el dueño del sortija "Minami"

--Shigeru tiene razón, la chica fue rescatada por los ninjas de Konoha-- comento la Natsume

Con solo escuchar que aquella niña aun se encontraba viva, los ánimos de los akatsukis se calmaron rápidamente. Luego de esto, el miembro Nº2 se preparo para hablar del siguiente tema...los cupos en la organización

--Ok, ¿Alguno tiene a un subordinado que tenga nivel suficiente para formar parte de nosotros?-- interrogo el holograma, para luego sonreír nuevamente

3 de los presentes allí alzaron sus manos en señal de que si los tenían, estos eran Coul, y otra vez los miembros 7 y 9.

--Deacuerdo....veamos...Izumi, dile a tu subordinado que se prepare, ya que ira junto con Haruko en su próxima misión-- manifestó con su voz fría la líder

--¿Con nosotros?, ¿que misión tendremos ahora?-- pregunto el dueño del anillo "Tama", demostrando ser el compañero del tal haruko

--La que no completamos anteriormente, baka-- hablo el holograma mas alto, quien resulto ser Haruko, antes de desaparecer.

Su compañero no tardo mucho en hacer lo mismo, no sin antes hablar un poco con la akatsuki Nº7, con la cual parecía llevarse muy bien A pesar de no ser del mismo equipo. Poco a poco las imágenes comenzaron a irse, quedando solamente el anciano Shigeru y Coul. Este ultimo se preparaba para marcharse como los demás, hasta que cierta voz lo detuvo.

--En la próxima reunión dejaremos claro el lugar de nuestra batalla final-- Expreso el viejo criminal

Coul río un poco para luego responderle a el hombre

--Has vivido mucho tiempo abuelo, no entiendo por que retrasas esto unas pocas semanas. No tendrás plazo de hacer nada antes de morir--

--Ya lo veremos--

Dos días después muy lejos de aquella habitación oscura, se hallaba la aldea de la hoja, en la que sus ninjas estaban muy alterados debido a una información entregada por un shinobi sobre la reaparición de akatsuki. Actualmente, el equipo 5 se encontraba en el hospital, todos sus miembros se encontraban en tratamiento intensivo con la excepción de Hinako, la que se paseaba por aquel edificio debido a que sus heridas no habían sido tan graves.

--Hinako-san-- hablo uno de los médicos

--¿Ya puedo verlos?--

--Si, pero tenga cuidado con ellos, aun están algo débiles--

La uzumaki no escucho esta ultima advertencia, debido a que estaba demasiado preocupada por sus compañeros. Al entrar en el cuarto, pudo ver inmediatamente a sus amigos acostados en aquellas camillas, platicando amigablemente. Sasuke parecía estar bien, pero ella sabia que eso era porque las vendas debían estar en su pecho bajo sus ropas. A diferencia del anterior, Tani poseía gran parte de su cuerpo vendado, ya que el rasengan era una técnica que lastimaba gran parte del oponente.

--Hinako, veo que estas mejor-- comento el Uchiha antes de que ella se le abalanzara abrazándolo, lo que le causo un poco de dolor en sus aun abiertas heridas

--Sasu-chan, estaba tan preocupada-- expreso la rubia, causando unas pequeñas risas en su otro compañero

--También me alegra ver que no te paso nada grave-- manifestó Tani entre risas, lo que apeno un poco a la kunoichi

--Perdóname Tani-chan, solo fui un estorbo para ti--

--Pues no solo para mi, lo fuiste para todo el grupo--

--Tani...-- Comento Sasuke mientras le dirigía la peor mirada Uchiha

El nara mostró la sonrisa mas alegre que nunca había habitado su rostro, sorprendiendo increíblemente a sus compañeros. El chico estiro su mano para acariciar dulcemente la cabeza de Hinako, lo que la sonrojo un poco y le causo algo de celos al moreno.

--No tienes por que estar así, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi-- dijo Tani muy alegre

Hinako se sintió mucho mejor al escuchar estas palabras de su molesto compañero de equipo. De pronto alguien toca a la puerta de la habitación, quien resulta ser Shikamaru

--Hola chicos, solo venia a avisarles que a Sasuke lo buscan en la entrada, los médicos dicen que no hay problemas en que camines--

--Ok, gracias Shikamaru-sama-- agradeció el Uchiha antes de ponerse de pie

--Yo te acompaño Sasu-chan. Te doy un tiempo a solas con tu padre Tani-- hablo la hija del rokudaime antes de salir del cuarto, atrás del moreno

Shikamaru espero unos segundos después de que la puerta se cerrara para hablar con su único hijo, el que no entendía mucho la actitud cautelosa de su progenitor.

--Otto-san ¿que sucede?--

--tengo algo muy importante que decirte hijo...--

Mientras tanto, Hinako no dejaba de apresurar a su amigo, quien caminaba muy despacio debido a las heridas de la batalla.

--¿Acaso tengo que decirle en japonés que me duele el pecho al caminar?-- pensaba algo enfadado el chico sharingan cada vez que su compañera lo apresuraba

De pronto, ambos chicos escuchan como alguien los llama disimuladamente desde uno de los cuartos. Los ninjas dudaron un poco, pero decidieron entrar para ver quien era. Ya dentro se encontraron con 2 hombres, ambos conocidos de ellos. Uno era Naruto, que vestía un uniforme de medico para pasar desapercibido, el otro sujeto era Kisho, el que se hallaba recargado en una de las paredes de la habitación.

--¿Otto-san?, ¿acaso tu no trabajas?-- interrogo la rubia, ofendiendo un poco a su padre

--¿Lo ve?, le dije que preguntaría algo por el estilo Naruto-sama--

El Uzumaki le digirió una mirada muy seria al chunin, quien al verla solo pudo disculparse

--Lo lamento, pense que quizás podría animarlo un poco--

--¿Que sucede Hokague-sama?-- pregunto Sasuke con mucha curiosidad

--Es sobre su compañero Tani, ahí algo que ustedes deben saber-- respondió el rokudaime fríamente

--¿Le paso algo malo, Otto-san?

--El rasengan que recibió era para mas que simplemente derrotarlo, aquel sujeto lo que deseaba era otra cosa. Su técnica fue diferente a la mía, ya que este ataco al cuerpo junto con la red de chakra. Todos sus conductos internos de chakra de su pecho fueron destruidos, provocando el corte de todo el traspaso de esta energia. En resumen...se acabo la vida ninja de aquel muchacho-- explico Naruto seriamente

Al escuchar las ultimas palabras de su padre, Hinako no pudo contener sus lagrimas. Ella había sido el blanco de aquella técnica al principio y Tani se sacrifico para salvara, sin saber que su vida shinobi y el honor de su familia acabarían por ese acto. La rubia no pudo soportarlo mas y precipitosamente salió de la habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el moreno la siguió y solo pudo detenerla cuando esta se encontraba abriendo la puerta del cuarto del Nara, aunque Sasuke la sujeto en el momento preciso, ella pudo ver a su burlón compañero mientras este lloraba tristemente en frente a su padre.

--Hina-chan..-- hablo el pelinegro preocupado por su compañera al mismo tiempo que sentía un punzante dolor en el pecho debido a la persecución

--¡Sasu-chan déjame!...quiero disculparme--

--Pues lo harás luego, es mejor que le demos algo de tiempo a solas--

Al calmarse un poco, Hinako salió del hospital caminando junto con su compañero. Unos pocos pasos antes de atravesar la gran puerta del edificio, los chicos escucharon una voz que conocían desde hace muchos años.

--Esa es mi prima, siempre saliendo del hospital en menos de una semana--

La chica que se encontraba sentada en una silla cerca de la salida se acerco lentamente a los genins. Llevaba una ombliguera blanca decorada con algunas flores y una larga falda negra, poseía aquellos ojos grises característicos de los hyuga. Su cabello era oscuro como la noche y su rostro mostraba una gran serenidad. La uzumaki sonrío un poco al ver a su prima, Himeko Hyuga, la hija de su tío Neji y Tenten.

--Valla, debes seguir muy débil, no saltaste sobre mi como siempre--

--No estoy de mucho humor Himeko-chan--

--Discúlpala, esta un poco triste por un accidente en la misión-- le susurro en el oído Sasuke a la hyuga

--Tschh...deberían agradecer que están vivos, ¿acaso no saben quien es Izumo Coul?-- espeto la pelioscura

--Pues yo nunca había escuchado su nombre, ¿y tu?-- pregunto el Uchiha a su compañera, la cual le indico que no moviendo la cabeza

--Cuando vean a Kenji-senpai pregúntenle, es el mejor sobre datos que se relacionen con el libro bingo--

--Lo haremos Himeko, ahora vamos a salir un rato--

--Ok-- dijo la chica antes de susurrarle al moreno -- Cuídala mucho, no sabemos que tontería podría hacer--

El ojinegro asintió para luego salir junto con Hinako a la calles de Konoha. La hija del rokudaime era como un agujero negro de tristeza en la alegre aldea, ya que toda la gente que se le acercaba se quejaba que sentía un frío peor al de cualquier invierno. De pronto, el chico sintió como algo lo sujetaba del cuello y no pudo evitar pensar lo peor, vio como era estrangulado por aquel akatsuki que casi lo había matado hace unos días. Unos momentos después Sasuke despertó de su pesadilla, para ver que quien lo sujetaba, no era nada mas que una chica de cabello azul que vestía una camiseta blanca con un pañuelo rojo en el cuello, además de unos shorts de color cielo, pero lo que mas resaltaba, eran sus brillantes ojos azules.

--Inao Ryoko, especialista en genjutsus, ¿que haces aquí?-- pregunto tranquilamente el moreno ocultando el temor que había recorrido todo su cuerpo hace unos segundos

--Hola chicos...¿que te pasa Hinako?-- interrogo la recién llegada, la cual tenia una voz muy tierna, al fijarse en la actitud de la rubia

--No es nada Ryoko-chan, estoy bien-- respondió fingiendo una sonrisa

--Inao respóndeme, ¿que haces tu aquí? -- hablo cortante Sasuke

--Siempre tan malo Uchiha. A muchos equipos los llamaron al hospital por ordenes del Hokague, el mío es uno e iba para halla--

--¡Con que aquí estaban!-- grito un extraño que se acercaba por la calle

Resulto ser una persona que la Uzumaki conocía muy bien, se trataba del compañero de equipo de su sensei, Kenji-sempai.

--Senpai, ¿a quien busca?-- pregunto Ryoko con inocencia

--Pues a ti, los equipos deben estar completos para hablar con el Hokague-- comento el chunin

--Rayos, Naoko-sensei me regañara. Nos vemos luego chicos-- se despidió la peliazul antes de irse saltando por los tejados de la villa

--¿Y bien?, ¿Como están sus heridas?-- Interrogo el hombre de las gafas oscuras

--Las físicas ya están bien, pero mi corazón...-- contesto la Uzumaki antes de ser interrumpida por el chunin

--Oe oe oe, ¿Quien eres y que isiste con Hinako? -- dijo riéndose un poco -- Anda niña vamos, te invito a un ramen para que pases tus penas--

Repentinamente un resplandor rodeo a la chica, devolviéndole todos sus ánimos y sus fuerzas. Si es que había algo en el mundo que ella adoraba mas que nada, era el ramen recién hecho. Ambos hombres rieron nerviosamente mientras una gota caía por sus frentes. Realmente era única esa niña.

La tienda de aquel alimento se llamaba "Rakuichi", lo cual era muy ridículo para mucha gente, pero no para alguno de los miembros de la familia Uzumaki, tal vez sin contar a Yuki. Ya dentro, Hinako había pedido un ramen extra grande con todo incluido, Kenji solo pidió agua y el moreno lo mismo que este ultimo, ya que le tenia algo de compasión, su bolsillo también hace tiempo fue víctima del gran apetito de la hija del rokudaime.

--Comes mas que Kisho cuando esta enfadado, ¿lo sabias?--

--No puede oírte senpai, ahora solo escucha a su estomago--

Y esto era cierto, ya que aunque la kunoichi comía tranquilamente, esta había perdido contacto con el mundo real.

--Ok chicos, me dijeron que tenían algo que preguntarme--

--Si, es sobre ese tal "Izumo Coul"--

En aquel momento, la rubia dejo su plato para poner atención en todas las palabras del experto en konoha sobre el libro bingo. Seguramente si no hubiera sido por el ambiente tenso de la situación, este acto hubiera provocado mas de una sorpresa.

Desde uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta verde, el chunin saco aquel documento famoso entre los cazarecompensas y criminales, el libro bingo

--Hmm...-- dijo Kenji mientras buscaba la pagina del mencionado --¡Aquí esta!—exclamo dejando claro que lo había encontrado

--¿Y bien?, ¿que dice?-- interrogo intrigada Hinako

--Izumo Coul, un ninja renegado proveniente de nuestra aldea. Su rango es de criminal nivel S y su arma es una enorme espada que se dice que tiene equipado algún tipo de ninjutsu, la "Avenger". No se sabe mucho de este sujeto..--

--Si no se sabe mucho de el, ¿Como es que esta clasificado como nivel S?-- pregunto Sasuke muy serio

--Lo poca información que se obtuvo es suficiente. Izumo Coul fue el único responsable del asesinato de toda la gente y la destruccion del recientemente formado país del cristal--

Ambos genins se quedaron callados unos segundos para asimilar todo lo que les habían dicho. El primero en articular palabra fue el moreno, aunque eso no significaba que se encontrara mejor que su amiga

--¿Co-como puede ser posible que alguien destruya un país completo solo?--

--Ni idea, pero el lo iso-- manifestó el hombre de las gafas mientras les entregaba el libro a los chicos

Al ver la foto del criminal, las ultimas dudas que tenían se disiparon. Efectivamente habían enfrentado a Izumo Coul en su misión de rango C. En la imagen el akatsuki aparecía sonriendo como lo iso muchas veces en su batalla. Sasuke leyó un poco de la pagina y se puso a pensar detenidamente, a diferencia de Hinako, la que comenzó a ver las paginas de los demás criminales. A pesar de ser muy viejos, en aquel texto aun se encontraba información sobre los antiguos akatsuki, Orochimaru y otros ninjas renegados trascendentales.

--Kenji-senpai..-- hablo el Uchiha

El chunin se encontraba bebiendo su vaso de agua, pero levanto una ceja en señal de que oía al pelinegro

--¿Por que los akatsukis antiguos están marcados como tales, mientras que Coul no lo esta?--

--Es por que ustedes son los primeros en ver a uno de ellos desde hace 25 años, nunca se penso que el Izumo perteneciera a la organización. Además...si el es un akatsuki, significa que ahí mas de ellos rondando por allí y es obvio que serán solo shinobis de nivel S--

--¿Como el?-- pregunto Hinako levantando el libro bingo para mostrarle la foto de un criminal del mayor rango existente

La pagina que indicaba Hinako mostraba a un hombre con la piel de un ligero tono gris oscuro, el cabello negro y una larga cicatriz que partía su rostro horizontalmente. Indicaba que su nombre era Haruko, que sus cargos eran liderar una banda de asesinos cazarecompensas que se extendía por todo el continente e intentar fallidamente asesinar al Rokudaime de Konoha, también informaba que poseía un gran control sobre la arena. El único detalle era que su foto se encontraba cubierta por una gran cruz roja.

--Si, como el, pero ese sujeto fue eliminado por tu padre hace mucho tiempo--

--Aquí menciona que tenia poder sobre la arena, ¿era como gaara-sama?--

--No lo se, nunca lo vi pelear, aunque me dijeron que su habilidad era algo...distinta a las del Kazekage--

--Ahh.. ¡y quiero otro ramen por favor!-- exclamo la chica con una sonrisa zorruna en el rostro

--Jeje, mejor cuente otra vez su dinero senpai-- comento Sasuke aguantándose las enormes ganas de reír que tenia

--¡¿Por que a mi?!-- penso Kenji mientras bajaba la mirada para que los demás no vieran sus lagrimas

Al mismo tiempo que los 3 shinobis comían en Rakuichi, en el hospital se encontraban 5 ninjas discutiendo seriamente. Estos eran: el hokague, Kisho, y otro 3 Jounin. Uno de ellos era Neji Hyuga, que vestia la ropa típica de los hyuga, igual a la que usaba hace 25 años en las misiones, Maito Gay, aunque su cabello estaba un poco mas gris aun usaba su traje verde que los caracterizaba a el y Lee. El ultimo era "Colmillo plateado de Konoha", mas conocido como Kakashi Hatake.

--Supongo que nos has llamado para una mision, ¿verdad hokague-sama?-- interrogo el peligris

--No me llames así sensei, jeje--

--Naruto-sama, lo mejor es que les explique en que consiste la misión a los senpais-- le sugirio Kisho

--Tienes razon. Todos ya saben que se ha detectado que el criminal Izumo Coul forma parte de una supuestamente reformada organización akatsuki, ¿verdad?--

Los 3 jounins asintieron con la cabeza, indicando que si. Al rubio no le sorprendió mucho esto, después de todo aquella noticia se divulgo muy rápidamente por la aldea debido al pánico general que provocaba aquel dato.

--3 días atrás llego una carta del kazekage informando sobre extraños con capas negras que merodeaban por el desierto en las proximidades de Suna, aparentemente buscando algo-- informo el Sarutobi seriamente

--Hace 2 días le envíe una carta de respuesta comentando sobre el encuentro del equipo de mi hija con el criminal Izumo. Hoy recibí otro mensaje de Gaara, en el que según los datos que yo había enviado, los guardias de la aldea confirmaron que los desconocidos se trataban de akatsukis--

--Así que nuestra misión será de búsqueda y eliminación en el desierto del país del viento-- hablo Neji serenamente

--Ya estamos 3 aquí, pero, ¿donde esta el cuarto miembro?-- pregunto el maestro del taijutsu, antes de percibir las miradas de sus compañeros de misión

--ehhhh....Soy yo Gay-senpai-- manifestó el chunin al mismo tiempo que se maldecía internamente por llamar a aquel tipo "senpai"

--Woah.. ¡que bien!, lo que necesita este equipo es juventud--

--¿Recibiremos refuerzos?-- cuestiono Kakashi mientras la "bestia verde de Konoha" asustaba a Kisho con sus gritos y sus poses extrañas

--Enviare a otro equipo después de ustedes para que pidan apoyo en Suna, ellos conocen mejor el terreno--

Algunas horas mas tarde, cuando ya se estaba poniendo el sol, el equipo "Konoha" salía de la aldea en dirección al país del viento.

El saltar en las ramas de los arboles les ayudaría a reducir tiempo de viaje, así que debían aprovecharlos antes de que desaparecieran para dejar espacio al desierto. Gay platicaba cómodamente con su ex alummno, mientras que el "barbudo" avanzaba calladamente. Kakashi se dio cuenta de el porque del silencio del muchacho y se decidió a preguntarle.

--¿Estas asustado?--

--Un poco, creo que debieron haber traído a otro jounin, yo nisiquiera fui una amenaza para Coul la ultima vez--

--Tranquilo, esa vez los tomo por sorpresa, ahora es nuestro turno. Prepararemos una estrategia para enfrentarnos al enemigo, sin importar cuales sean sus habilidades-- dijo el guerrero shanringan para luego regalarle una sonrisa al chunin, quien pudo verla bajo su mascara

A mucha distancia de allí, en la antigua base de akatsuki y tumba del marionetero sasori, se hallaban 2 miembros de la peligrosa organización y un desconocido que llevaba varias mantas marrones que cubrían su cuerpo. De pronto, el criminal mas alto se levanto y le dirigió la mirada a su compañero.

--Marluxia, nos vamos-- dijo el sujeto mas grande, con una voz algo ronca

--Jeje deacuerdo Haruko, solo espero que esta vez si lo encontremos. ¿Sabes?, ya me estoy aburriendo de buscar esa cosa en aquel interminable desierto-- se quejo el que respondía al nombre de Marluxia

Haruko tenia el mismo aspecto con el que lo describía el libro bingo y vestía la clásica larga capa de akatsuki con la excepción de que sobre su capa, en su cintura, se encontraba un cinturón hecho de oro. Marluxia vestía la típica ropa sin ningún accesorio extra, pero no lo necesitaba para destacar, ya que su larga cabellera rosa y sus ojos verdes parecidos a los de un halcón eran suficientes para llamar la atención.

--Sea mas optimista Marluxia-senpai-- hablo el sujeto de las mantas, que claramente deriva ser un subordinado debido a que no llevaba la capa negra con nubes rojas

--Eso lo dices tu ya que solo has ido a explorar una vez, mientras que nosotros hemos ido 2 veces--

--Yo también he ido 2 veces y no me estoy quejando como un niño-- comento el pelinegro antes de comenzar a caminar

Marluxia sonrío felizmente y se levanto para seguir a su compañero

--Anda, tu sabes que me gusta bromear contigo. Y si encontramos al ichibi de una vez por todas nos iremos directo a mi laboratorio-- manifestó alegremente el pelirosa mientras el desconocido le seguía un poco atrás de el

--Como quieras, a mi solo me importa capturarlo y desocuparme de los asuntos de akatsuki--

Los 3 hombres comenzaron su caminata en dirección al país del viento, al mismo tiempo que el equipo "Konoha" iba en la búsqueda de ellos

_Akatsuki chibi Time_

_Coul y su compañera se encuentran al lado de un rio_

_Coul: Ey %&$#º-san, ¿sabes por que el autor nos ordeno no mencionar nuestros nombres a excepción del mío?_

_%&$#º: Eso es para que halla mas misterio cuando nos presentemos todos_

_Coul: ¿Y sobre mi nombre? (con carita triste)_

_%&$#º: Pues yo creo que tu eres al único que mencionamos porque fuiste el primero en aparecer y presentarte_

_Coul: ¡¡Wahh!!, el autor esta desechando mis talentos artísticos_

_%&$#º: No digas tonterías, además en la reunión mencionaron a Haruko y a Shigeru, pero ellos son casos apartes_

_Coul: (Con lagrimas en los ojos) ¡¿Lo vez?! Me están desvalorizando_

_%&$#º: Yo creo que mas bien tu lo exageras_

_Coul: ¿Tu crees?, ¡¿TU CREES?! ( se le infla la cabeza por el enfado)_

_%&$#º: Si, lo creo_

_Coul: Deacuerdo no quería hacer esto, pero ustedes me han obligado. Voy a gritar el nombre de todos los akatsukis_

_%&$#º: Seria lo mas humillante que podrías..._

_Coul: ¡¡¡¡*ª% **-** Ç^+#! **-** %&$#º **-** Coul **-** Shigeru **-** ç=&¬º **-** #=&¬º **-** |¬*Ç^ **-** Marluxia **-** Haruko!!!!_

_%&$#º: (Mirando a Coul con cara aburrida) Patético...._

_(Coul sigue gritando los nombres cada vez mas fuerte)_

_%&$#º: Eso es todo por esta vez y los saludos de hoy van a...(saca un pergamino de su capa, lo abre y aparece escrito en el __**Umiko Aoki**__)_

_(Coul grita los nombres lo mas fuerte que se lo permite su voz)_

_%&$#º: Adiocito (mueve su mano en forma de despedida)_

**Tenia muchos deseos de hacer el akatsuki chibi Time**

**pero censure los nombres que coul gritaba (a mi nadie me traiciona ¬¬)**

**Intentare sacar el proximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, Comenten o Tani quedara en estado vegetal T.T (xD)**

**Bye  
**


	4. Akatsuki Nº9, Marluxia Aporro As

**Hola a todos, bienvenidos al capitulo 4 de este fic**

**Este capitulo tendra como evento importante la presentacion en batalla de otro akatsuki (es muy obvio de quien, solo tienen que leer el nombre del cap. ¬¬)**

**Tambien se le agradece a toda la gente que lee este fic, aun si comentan o no. ^^**

**pero mejor no les quito mas tiempo...LUCES, CAMARA Y ACCION!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol ya se había ocultado y gran parte de la gente estaba en sus casas. En una cueva cerca de la frontera del país del viento, se hallaban los 3 criminales: Marluxia, Haruko y el subordinado. Este ultimo estaba de guardia en la entrada mientras el akatsuki alto dormía, a diferencia del pelirosa, que estaba recostado al mismo tiempo que pensaba serenamente. De pronto, el ojiverde se levanto y sigilosamente empezó a aproximarse a su compañero.

--Jeje... parece que ya se durmió. Esto será divertido-- se decía mentalmente el Aporro antes de comenzar a llevar su mano a la cara del pelinegro

En menos de un parpadeo, sin abrir los ojos, Haruko alzo su gran garfio y dejo la punta de este a menos de un centímetro del cuello del científico. Este, debido a la sorpresa, solo pudo tragar saliva.

--Si tu me tocas lo próximo que sentirás será mi arma atravesando tu cuello-- manifestó el akatsuki numero 10, aun con sus ojos cerrados

--So-solo es una broma Haruko-chan-- dijo Marluxia algo nervioso para luego alejarse de su compañero

--Ya te dije que no me llames así, ahora duérmete. Si escucho una de tus quejas mañana, te asesinare--

El akatsuki numero 9 volvió a recostarse con la vista hacia arriba. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que volviera a haber conversación entre ambos.

--Ey Haruko-- hablo el ojiverde

--¿Que quieres ahora?--

--¿Crees que Coul será una amenaza para nuestros planes?

El subordinado, que aun estaba vigilando, comenzó a poner mucha atención en la charla debido a la mención de su senpai.

--Ya sabes, Coul siempre es una molestia, además como compañero de Yoriko, eso solo lo hará todo mas difícil-- comento el científico

--Marluxia Aporro As...-- dijo Haruko, para demostrar la seriedad de lo que diría-- Que nuestros objetivos tengan algo en común no significa que sean los mismos, no confundas las cosas. Ahora duérmete de una maldita vez--

--Ok Ok...ya me voy a dormir-- confirmo el pelirosa antes de cerrar los ojos

El sujeto que vestía las mantas marrones se encontraba muy pensativo debido a las palabras de los criminales.

_--Debería hacer algo, pero no tengo posibilidad contra ellos 2--_ penso el subordinado

A mucha distancia de aquella cueva, en la aldea de las aguas termales, otros 2 miembros del malvado grupo también se preparaban para dormir. Estos eran Coul y su compañera, Yoriko. Aquella ex aldea ninja era uno de los lugares donde akatsuki era bien recibido debido a un trato de no agresión con la villa. Los dueños de una posada les habían dado una habitación muy cómoda y con todo lo necesario para cualquier viajero. El espadachín ya se había recostado sobre una cama, mientras que la Peliblanca ordenaba un poco su largo cabello frente a un espejo.

--A pesar de ser akatsuki, tienes tus toques de niña buena-- dijo Coul con una sonrisa en el rostro

--Cállate. En vez de pensar en tonterías deberías preocuparte por tu aprendiz, ten en cuenta que lo enviaste con 2 sujetos que no son tus admiradores que digamos-- advirtió Yoriko, mirando a su compañero a través del espejo.

--Tranquila, Marluxia y Haruko no son del tipo de gente que desvía su enfado hacia otras personas--

Un silencio muy tranquilo rodeo el cuarto un rato. La criminal se disponía a recostarse en su cama, que estaba a un lado de la del espadachín. Ambos pensaban dormir con sus capas de akatsuki, ya que la líder les tenia estrictamente prohibido quitárselas a no ser que estuvieran en una batalla muy dura. Los 2 criminales se miraron un poco, recostados sobre aquellos suaves colchones, hasta que la chica decidió preguntar algo que le creaba curiosidad.

--¿En verdad piensas pelear a muerte con Shigeru?--

--Si-- respondió cortantemente el Izumo

--Aun no lo entiendo..--

--¿Que cosa?--

--La razón de su pelea, el objetivo de akatsuki no es que nos asesinemos los unos a los otros como un grupo de bestias-- expreso Yoriko un poco molesta

--Tenga sentido o no, yo peleare contra el--

Nuevamente el silencio se apodero de la habitación. Los 2 akatsuki se miraban fijamente a través de ese corto espacio que separaba sus camas.

--Sabes que si alguien nos viera así pensaría que somos novios, ¿verdad? -- comento Coul antes de sonreírle a su compañera

Las mejillas de Yoriko se ruborizaron un poco, pero luego lo único que sentía la akatsuki era una ira asesina

--¡¿Con que parecemos novios, ah?!-- exclamo la mujer mientras cogía la espada del peliazul, que se hallaba entre los 2 catres

--_Creo que me excedí--_ se dijo mentalmente el criminal al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente

En ese mismo instante, en un denso bosque, el equipo "Konoha" ya se había detenido y preparado para dormir, a excepción de uno de sus miembros.

--¡HA!...¡HA!...¡HA!...¡HA!-- gritaba la "bestia verde de konoha" cada vez que le daba alguno de sus golpes de entrenamiento al aire

--Que insoportable...-- hablo Kisho, con sus manos tapando sus oídos

Los otros 3 shinobis se encontraban recostados sobre las ramas de algunos enormes arboles, observando el molesto entrenamiento de Gay

--Esta es la primera vez que veo a ese sujeto-- mintió Neji, dejando en claro la vergüenza que sentía por el hecho de que aquel ninja fuera su sensei hace años

--_Ese loco no ha cambiado en todo este tiempo-- _penso "colmillo plateado"

--Ehhh... Neji-senpai, ¿podría yo... -- intento preguntar el "barbudo", pero fue interrumpido por el hyuga

--Se lo que piensas hacer y tienes todo mi permiso--

El sarutobi sonrío, se puso de pie sobre la rama de aquel árbol, tomo todo el aire que pudo y grito lo mas fuerte que sus cuerdas vocales le permitieron.

--¡¡¡SENPAI, CALLASE YA, QUE ALGUNOS INTENTAMOS DORMIR!!!--

Ese fuerte sonido espanto a muchas aves y animales que dormían por aquel lugar. Gay entendió claramente el mensaje y se dispuso a dormir como deseaban hacerlo sus compañeros hace ya casi una hora.

En la aldea de la hoja, la hija del rokudaime se hallaba sentada en una banca muy cercana a un gran lago. La chica había escapado de la mansión hyuga debido a que no podía dormir. Hinako observaba el agua que era iluminada bellamente por la luna, buscando una manera de alejar sus pensamientos que se relacionaban con su compañero de equipo.

--Tani... perdóname-- susurro para si misma la kunoichi

De pronto, la rubia sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su hombro.

--No es propio de ti estar tan deprimida-- hablo una voz a su espaldas

La uzumaki giro su cabeza lentamente, para observar a la autora de aquella voz. Esta resulto ser Nemu, la compañera de equipo de Kisho sarutobi, su sensei. Hinako se llevaba bien con gran parte de los equipos ninja de dentro y fuera de la aldea, pero si uno destaca en especial, ese era el equipo "Uzumaki", formado por Kenji Tohya, Nemu Otohime y Kisho sarutobi.

--Nemu-senpai... --

--¿Sigues triste por lo de tu compañero?-- interrogo la chunin antes de sentarse junto a la rubia

--Si...--

--Me recuerdas a mi en una de nuestras primeras misiones. Por culpa de mi miedo hirieron gravemente a Kisho y a Kenji. Pase muchos días culpándome a mi misma, pero luego Naruto-sama y los demás me enseñaron a que eso siempre ocurría en la vida ninja--

La hija del hokague observo a la pelipurpura y luego la abrazo fraternamente a Nemu, lo que iso sonreír a esta ultima.

--No te culpes mas, ¿deacuerdo?--

--ok senpai-- dijo la rubia, separándose de la chunin

Repentinamente, desde los arbustos se escucho un sonido muy leve, aunque fue muy claro para la ojiverde. Esta se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hinako.

--Lo lamento, ya debo irme. Ahora que Kisho no esta yo tengo ayudar a tu padre-- comento Nemu antes de comenzar a alejarse por el camino de aquel lugar verde

--Si, yo también ya debo regresar-- hablo la Uzumaki levantándose de la banca

--_Lo bueno es que ella no volverá sola_-- penso la chunin

Ambas Kunoichis se despidieron y tomaron camino a sus respectivos objetivos. La hija del rokudaime avanzaba lentamente a través de las silenciosas calles de la aldea de la hoja, debido que a esa hora toda la gente se encontraba en sus casa. Repentinamente un chico le hablo unos metros detrás de ella, lo que la hizo voltearse para reconocer quien era la persona que le hablaba.

--¡Hina-chan--

--Sasu-chan-- susurro la ninja

--Jeje... te vi caminando por las calles y creo que te haría bien un poco de compañía-- dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa en el rostro

--Gracias... --

Lo que ella no sabia era que Sasuke la había estado observando frente al lago, que escucho toda la conversación entre ella y Nemu, y que esta ultima lo sintió entre los arbustos y mintió para irse y darle un tiempo a solas a ambos. El moreno comenzó a narrarle anécdotas o historias que el había escuchado sobre tonterías que iso naruto en su juventud, logrando sacarle una que otra risa a la chica.

--Y así fue como nuestros padres se dieron un beso--manifestó el pelinegro

--Jejejeje... -- río la rubia, animándose un poco

Luego de caminar un rato, ambos jóvenes llegaron a la mansión hyuga. Hinako invito al pelinegro a pasar un rato, sin saber que ese seria uno de los peores errores que pudo haber cometido.

--¡Ya estoy en casa! y ... -- fue interrumpida la chica por la voz de la cabeza del clan hyuga

--¿Olvidaste que hoy tenias entrenamiento jovencita?--

Desde uno de los pasillos de la gran casa, apareció una de las ultimas personas que la chica quería ver en ese momento, Hanabi Hyuga. Esta mujer vestía un hermoso kimono blanco y plateado. Al Hiashi desear dejarle el clan a algunas de sus 2 hijas, Hinata rechazo el titulo y se lo otorgo a su querida hermana Hanabi, la cual lo acepto felizmente y prometio proteger a la familia Hyuga.

--Ha-Hanabi-sama, yo... esto... lo lamento--

Hanabi suspiro profundamente y observo a su sobrina.

--Eres igual a tu padre. Ok, tomaras tu entrenamiento ahora--

--Pe-pero tengo un invitado-- se excuso la kunoichi acercando al Uchiha, jalándolo del brazo

El rostro de Sasuke revelo una mueca de dolor, debido a que aun sufría por las heridas de su pecho, pero las mujeres nisiquiera lo notaron porque estas se encontraban muy ocupadas en su charla.

--Excelente, tu amigo puede verte entrenar-- manifestó la cabeza del clan, empezando a caminar por otro de los pasillos.

La uzumaki se resigno y comenzó a recorrer el mismo camino que su tía, siendo acompañada por el pelinegro que trataba de calmar los humos de su compañera. Avanzaron por muchos caminos en la mansión, hasta que llegaron a un patio amplio, usualmente usado para las practicas entre Neji y Hinata en su juventud. Allí se encontraba esta ultima, sentada apartada en el piso de madera y Yuki, el hermano mayor de Hinako, de pie en medio en medio del patio. Al ver a el otro Uzumaki, la rubia se asusto un poco y le susurro al oído a su tía.

--Hanabi-sama, ¿Por que esta Yuki-chan aquí?--

--Lo lamento, pero el insistió en tener una pelea de entrenamiento contigo--

El shinobi miraba impaciente a la chica que compartía su misma sangre.

--Y-yo... no lo se... esto... --

--Tranquila pequeña, esto solo será una practica--

Hanabi tomo asiento junto a su hermana, Sasuke pensaba hacer lo mismo, pero antes decidió apoyar un poco a la Kunoichi.

--Confío en ti Hina-chan-- dijo el Uchiha apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, para luego ir donde los demás Hyuga

Hinako entro en el patio y miro a su hermano detenidamente. Yuki se puso en posición de ataque casi instantáneamente, siendo imitado por la chica, con la diferencia de que ella tomo la defensiva. La rubia sabia perfectamente que su actual oponente no era alguien a quien había que tomar a la ligera.

--¿Que estas esperando?--pregunto el Uzumaki

--Que me digas el por que de esta pelea--

--Solamente quería comprobar las habilidades de una chica que enfrento a un akatsuki--

La rubia activo su byakugan, corrió en dirección a su contrincante y comenzó a golpearlo con su técnica de golpe suave, aunque no logro acertarle ningún ataque. Yuki también usaba su doujutsu para contrarrestar aquellos golpes, además de golpearle algunos puntos de chakra en las manos.

Hinako retrocedió al notar esto y comenzó a preparar un jutsu característico de ella y su padre.

**Kage bushin no jutsu!**

Un poco de humo apareció y luego aparecieron 5 clones de la kunoichi, los que se precipitosamente se prepararon para atacar al mismo tiempo al shinobi. El uzumaki observo tranquilamente a los clones de su hermana acercarse y cuando estos lo rodearon, el chico comenzó a girar sobre si mismo.

**Hakkesh****o**** Kaiten****!**

Una esfera azul rodeo al rubio, la cual golpeo todos los kage bushin, que se transformaron en humo al ser golpeados. Yuki dirijio su vista hacia su hermana menor y sonrío.

--¿Eso fue todo lo que pudiste hacer contra el akatsuki?, eres patética--

Los miembros de la familia hyuga observaban algo incómodos la pelea de entrenamiento, mientras que Sasuke apretaba sus puños cada vez mas fuerte debido al profundo enfado que le provocaba aquel chico de cabello rubio. Todo el equipo 5 sentía algo de enfado en contra del primogénito del rokudaime, provocado por la actitud de este.

--No tiene caso que te esfuerces, nunca podrás derrotarme. Es por eso que aquel torpe Nara quedo incapacitado-- se burlo yuki

Estas ultimas palabras hicieron que la rubia se enfadara mucho y comenzara a preparar su técnica mas poderosa.

**Kage bushin no jutsu!**

La uzumaki creo 1 clon y luego puso su palma bocarriba en dirección al cielo, antes de que la replica empezara a mover sus manos rodeando la de la original. Todos los presentes miraron sorprendidos como la kunoichi creaba una técnica que fue originaria del Yondaime, su abuelo, el rasengan.

El shinobi tomo posición ofensiva nuevamente y se preparo para recibir aquella bola de chakra. Hinako corrió lo mas rápido que pudo en hacia donde estaba su hermano, con la intención de golpearlo certeramente con su jutsu. Cuando la chica estaba a centímetros de Yuki, este evadió el rasengan y la golpeo en su mano, provocando el impacto de la técnica contra el suelo. Una gran cantidad de polvo se levanto debido a esto, pero gracias a su doujutsu, el rubio logro localizar a la genin y usar su ataque mas poderoso en ella.

**Hakke Rokuiju****u**** Yonsh****o!**

De pronto, el rubio comenzó a golpear los puntos de chakra internos de la kunoichi, como era característico de aquel ataque. Al despejarse el humo, los espectadores lograron observar a la chica en el suelo y a su hermano preparado para darle el golpe final. En menos de un parpadeo, Sasuke se interpuso entre el golpe de Yuki y su compañera.

--Ya ganaste idiota, déjala en paz-- dijo el Uchiha

--Si no te apartas, te atacare a ti también-- amenazo el rubio preparando su juken

--Yuki, es suficiente. Querías un duelo de practica con Hinako y te lo hemos dado, ahora vete-- ordeno Hanabi

El primogénito de Naruto se enfado y tomo camino hacia uno de los pasillos.

--_Todos ustedes son unos idiotas, siempre protegen a la mas débil_-- penso el shinobi

Hinata rápidamente se acerco a su hija y comenzó a examinarla, preocupada de que el chico hubiera dañado algún órgano vital.

--Oka-san, estoy bien-- manifestó Hinako intentando levantarse, aunque esto fue en vano debido a que estaba muy agotada

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­--No te esfuerces demasiado Hina-chan-- Sugirió el pelinegro

--Que alivio, lo único que necesita es descansar-- hablo mucho mas relajada la esposa del hokague-- Sasuke-chan, ¿Podrías llevar a Hinako a su cuarto, por favor?

El nombrado no lo penso dos veces y rápidamente tomo a su compañera en sus brazos, generando un poco de rubor en las mejillas de ambos. El pelinegro se dirigió en dirección al cuarto de la rubia, la dejo sobre la cama y la cubrió tal y como lo haría un padre con su hija.

--Sasu-chan, no tienes por que hacer esto, no soy una bebe-- comento algo molesta la ojiazul

El ojinegro río un poco y se quedo observándose con Hinako algunos minutos, los cuales les parecieron únicamente segundos.

--Ya es tarde, creo que es mejor que te vallas-- sugirió la genin

--Tienes razón--

La rubia se acerco al rostro del chico y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, lo que provoco que Sasuke se ruborizara. La chica le agradeció por todo lo de aquel día, a lo cual este respondió que ese era su trabajo y se despidió, para tomar rumbo a su casa en el barrio Uchiha.

Dentro de la mansión Hyuga, específicamente en el cuarto del hijo mayor de Naruto, se hallaba este ultimo recostado sobre su cama, aun molesto por lo ocurrido en el "entrenamiento". Repentinamente la ventana de su cuarto se habría y una Kunoichi entro en la habitación, pero Yuki no se afecto mucho y lo único que iso fue mirar a la recién llegada.

--¿Que quieres Ryoko?--

La chica que hace apenas segundos había aparecido no era otra que la genin Inao Ryoko.

--Fue muy interesante tu batalla contra Hinako-chan-- dijo la peliazul antes de sentarse a un borde de la cama en la que se encontraba el rubio

--¿Como sabes sobre eso?

En menos de un parpadeo, la Inao le arrebato a Yuki un kunai desde uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme Anbu.

--No olvides mis habilidades de espía y... que yo te di este kunai-- explico la chica jugando con el arma

Ambos jóvenes charlaron por un rato, de cualquier tema o situación en general. A fin de cuentas, después de Midori Uchiha, aquella ninja era su mejor amiga. Yuki se encontraba confesándole el enfado que sentía en contra de su clan y su hermana menor, a lo que aquella chica solo respondió con una pequeña risa.

--Quizás no deberías contener mas tus deseos de venganza-- sugirió Ryoko, al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba la lengua a su amigo, el cual se hallaba con la vista hacia el techo

El shinobi se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su amiga, pero cuando la iba a observar para pedirle aclaraciones, esta ya no se encontraba. Yuki se acerco a su ventana y la busco con la mirada, no obstante no la encontró. Extrañado por este suceso, el rubio se olvido de todo y se dispuso a descansar.

Era ya de mañana y el grupo Akatsuki se encontraba en medio del desierto buscando al bijuu de 1 cola. El subordinado y Marluxia buscaban con la mirada, mientras que Haruko concentraba chakra color marrón en su única mano con el objetivo de usarla como brújula.

--Apostaría mi anillo a que solo pierdes el tiempo Haruko-- se burlo el pelirosa

--Cállate, pedazo de... --

El criminal fue interrumpido puesto que su mano le indicaba en dirección a una pequeña cueva en medio de aquel desierto. Los tres hombres se hallaban en medio del país del viento y no tan lejos de la aldea de la arena. El lugar carecia de plantas o vida, con la excepcion de aquella bestia que buscaban los akatsukis.

--Jaja. ¡Esto es para que cierres la boca "rosita"-- Esta vez fue el pelinegro quien se burlo de su compañero

Los sujetos entraron en aquella cueva, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que estaban siendo observados por un miembro del clan Hyuga. Este era Neji, quien corría por el desierto junto a los demás miembros del equipo "Konoha".

--Los encontré. Son 3 personas y acaban de entrar en una cueva-- informo el usuario del Byakugan

--Deacuerdo, guianos Neji-- ordeno "colmillo plateado"

Dentro de aquel lugar, los akatsukis empezaron a internarse poco a poco, usando el chakra de Haruko como antorcha. Los criminales pasaron de un estrecho túnel a un enorme y amplio lugar, que en una de sus paredes poseía el paso a otro pequeño túnel.

--El ichibi esta allí abajo. Marluxia, espera aquí mientras yo y el chico vamos por el bijuu-- ordeno el cazarecompensas

El científico suspiro profundamente, para luego indicar con la cabeza que había entendido y observar a los 2 hombres seguir adentrándose en la cueva. El Aporro se apoyo a un lado del túnel en el que habían entrado sus acompañantes y cerro los ojos deseando dormir un poco mas. De pronto el akatsuki abrió los ojos nuevamente y se alejo de la muralla, para luego hablar fuertemente siendo apoyado por el eco del lugar.

--¡Quien quiera que seas, ya te descubrí, así que sal y pelea como un hombre!--

Velozmente desde el túnel por el que había entrado, 3 shinobis de konoha aparecieron y se dispusieron a atacarlo, Neji con su golpe suave, Gay con una de sus patadas y Kisho con sus inseparables cuchillas. Marluxia dio un gran salto hacia arriba y evito todos los ataques, pero grande fue su sorpresa al observar a Kakashi con su técnica de raikiri ya preparada y por medio de un gran salto intentar asesinarlo. Desde la capa del akatsuki salieron unos hermosos pétalos color rosa y en menos de un segundo, estos últimos se transformaron en una larga guadaña, que poseía el mismo color que las pequeñas plantas de las cuales estaba formada. Kakashi se encontraba ya a centímetros de su enemigo y le impacto su técnica mas poderosa, no obstante este ultimo uso la hoja de su arma como un escudo, el cual resistió perfectamente la "cuchilla relámpago".

--No puedo creer lo que mis ojos me muestran-- comento el Sarutobi sorprendido por aquel acontecimiento, al igual que los demás ninjas de la aldea de la hoja

Ambos contrincantes de nivel S volvieron a tocar el suelo, con la diferencia de que el científico cayo mucho mas lentamente que el jounin. Marluxia rio elegantemente para luego dedicarles algunas palabras a sus rivales.

--Así que me enviaron a "Comido plateado de Konoha" y a la "Bestia verde de Konoha", además de a un miembro del clan Hyuga. Su aldea debe estar muy asustada después de que Coul presento a Akatsuki--

--¿Como puedes conocernos tan rápidamente?-- interrogo el peligris

--Mi compañero es un aficionado al libro bingo, así que después de todo creo que yo también he aprendido mucho de sus paginas--

El usuario del byakugan analizaba detenidamente al pelirosa, buscando la manera de descubrir que elementos manejaba. El "afectado" se dio cuenta de esto y decidió darles un poco de apoyo a sus contrincantes.

**Técnica secreta, invocación de pétalos!**

Desde dentro de aquella capa negra con nubes rojas, emergieron muchos pétalos iguales a los anteriores, pero esta vez aparecieron muchos mas. Aquella cámara dentro de la cueva quedo invadida por hojas rosas que flotaban en el ambiente, lo cual dejo aun mas sorprendidos a los shinobis sobre las habilidades de Marluxia.

--Mis jutsus se basan en los ataques con pétalos, no tienes porque esforzarte mas, "niño Hyuga"--

El ojigris se sintió algo ofendido al ser llamado niño, pero esto no duro demasiado ya que Kisho se precipito a ir al encuentro con el Akatsuki, siendo acompañado por los otros dos jounins y después por Neji. El "barbudo" se dispuso a partirlo a la mitad con sus armas cubiertas de chakra, pero el Aporro se defendió fácilmente impactando su arma con las del chunin. Aquel Sarutobi se dio cuenta de que apesar de que la fuerza de este criminal era mucho menor comparada con la de Coul, el pelirosa era mucho mas ágil, esto quedo muy claro cuando este ultimo evito los ataques de los tres jounins con solo hacer pequeños movimientos.

Todos los shinobis de Konoha allí presentes atacaban al científico sin lograr hacerle ningún rasguño, mientras que su contrincante parecía muy divertido al ver como ellos intentaban de todas las maneras posibles asesinarlo. Maito Gay y el Hyuga usaban su taijutsu en contra del ojiverde, el cual solo se movía hábilmente para no ser golpeado. Kisho vio esto como una oportunidad, dio un gran salto y se preparo para usar una técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo única de el.

**Sarutobi slash!**

Aquellas cuchillas, por medio del chakra de viento del chunin, se volvieron tan largas como una espada y al caer sobre el Akatsuki, el pelinegro realizo un gran, largo y poderoso corte en forma de cruz. A pesar del alto poder se ese ataque, el pelirosa logro bloquearlo fácilmente usando su guadaña.

--¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?-- se burlo Marluxia, quien aun no había realizado ningún ataque en contra de los tres shinobis. Tres...

El científico busco con la mirada al no encontrar al cuarto de sus enemigos, no obstante cuando lo diviso, este se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a el con otro raikiri en mano. El aporro solo tuvo tiempo de hacer un sello de manos antes que el ataque eléctrico le atravesara justo donde se hallaba su corazón.

--Uno menos-- susurro Kakashi

Los miembros del equipo "Konoha" miraron aliviados como la mano del peligris atravesaba al criminal, pero este alivio se convirtió en sorpresa al notar como todo el cuerpo de este ultimo se convertía en mas pétalos de rosas, los cuales se quedaron flotando como todos los demás. Una risa elegante y malvada se escucho por toda la cámara de la cueva, esto provoco que los ninjas buscaran en cada rincón al responsable de este acto. Fue Kisho quien lo encontró, pero no podía creer que aquello fuera posible. Algunos pétalos flotantes empezaron a juntarse lentamente y a tomar la forma del akatsuki, aun cargando con su hoz. Las hermosas hojas lo dejaron de pie en el suelo delicadamente, para que luego el pelirosa les sonriera de la forma mas maligna que puedan imaginar.

--Creo que... será mejor empezar ya a combatir en serio-- dijo el usuario del anillo "Tama", haciendo notar que había llegado el momento en que el Akatsuki comenzaría con sus ataques

A mucha distancia de aquella cueva, otro equipo de la aldea de la hoja va en camino al pais del viento, con la excepción de que su objetivo es Suna. Este grupo, debido a que solo es una misión de ayuda, estaba formado por Hinako Uzumaki, Himeko Hyuga, Saske Uchiha y liderados por la madre de este ultimo, Sakura Haruno. Los ninjas saltaban por las ramas de los arboles para apresurar el paso y llegar lo mas rápido posible con el Kazekage.

--¿Estas segura de que estas bien con una misión solamente de ayuda?-- pregunto Saske a la rubia

--Si, es lo mejor que puedo hacer--

--_Lo de Tani si que la ha afectado. Al menos pudo haber tenido el valor de ir al hospital a despedirse_-- penso el Uchiha

_Akatsuki chibi time_

_4 akatsukis se encuentran en la habitación de reuniones en sus respectivos sillones. Haruko esta leyendo un manga llamado "one piece", Marluxia tiene en la mesa una TV, un playstation 2 y esta jugando "Kingdom Hearts", Yoriko esta con una laptop viendo videos en Youtube y Coul esta aburrido mirando el techo._

_Haruko: No importa cuanto avance la historia, esto aun apesta (indicando su manga)_

_Marluxia: ¿Y por que lo lees? (sin despegar la vista de su juego)_

_Haruko: Es que me gustan algunos personajes..._

_Marluxia: ¡NOOO!_

_(Todos se asustan por el grito y miran a Marluxia)_

_Coul: ¿Que pasa?_

_Marluxia: Es que me acaban de matar (con algunas lagrimas en los ojos)_

_Coul: (Se levanta y se acerca a Yoriko) ¿Y cuales son las novedades de Youtube?_

_Yoriko: No lo se, solo estoy viendo chicas sexys de animes_

_(Todos los hombres se ruborizan al pensar en aquella imagen y siguen sus actividades)_

_Haruko: Ey Coul, ¿Por que tu no tienes nada que hacer?_

_Marluxia: Es por culpa del autor, después lo entenderás (Con la mirada nuevamente en su juego)_

_(Ambos se ríen y Coul les enseña su puño en forma de amenaza)_

_Yoriko: Al fin, encontré el vídeo que buscaba..._

_(Los 3 hombres rápidamente dejan sus actividades y se colocan junto a Yoriko para ver el vídeo, pensando que trata sobre chicas animes sexys)_

_Yoriko: Lo busque por muchos días... (En la pantalla de la laptop aparece __**Coul/Haru/Marlu Yaoi**__)_

_Coul, Marluxia y Haruko: ¡¿Ya-yaoi?! (Con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta)_

_(Los miembros masculinos de akatsuki velozmente abandonan la habitación muy asustados)_

_Yoriko: (Mirando hacia la puerta) Y cayeron directo en la broma... (Mirando hacia en frente) Los saludos de este capitulo van a..._

_(Muestra la pantalla de su Laptop, ahora aparece escrito con letras grandes __**"ETOLPLOW-KUN"**__)_

_Yoriko: Adiós (Volviendo su vista hacia la laptop para seguir en Youtube)_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eso ha sido el capitulo 4**

**Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kishimoto**

**One piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

**Kingdom Hearts es propiedad de Square Enix y Disney**

**Nota: si encuentran algun error durante la batalla de Hinako vs. Yuki sobre que Neji se encontrara alli, pues fue una laguna mental que me vino cuando escribia el Capitulo y  
olvide que el estaba en la misión ^^U**

**Muchas gracias y SIGAN LEYENDO EL FIC O YORIKO LES MOSTRARA EL VIDEO YAOI!!!! Y A LOS QUE LES GUSTE EL YAOI NO SE LOS MOSTRARA!! xD**

**reviews, comentarios, sugerencias o criticas**

**Bye! ^^  
**


	5. La distancia para un duelo

**Hola a todos mis lectores (aunque sean pocos ^^U)**

**Al fin he logrado organizar mis ideas y escribir un nuevo capitulo**

**ya es hora de que porfin termine la batalla del equipo Konoha contra marluxia (que llevan mas de 3 meses en esa cueva, por dios xD)  
lamento mucho esta tardansa tan larga e intentare que no vuelva a suceder, ademas... en menos de 20 dias saldre de vacaciones ^^ asi que tendre mucho tiempo para escribir sin preocupaciones, aunque ahora tambien devo seguir con mi fic de "Un cambio en mi vida", si quieren leerlo solo vallan a mi perfil y busquenlo, no les sera dificil, solo hay 2 xD**

**Bien, no los hago esperar mas, aqui va el capitulo 5 "_La distancia para un duelo" (_si a alguien le parece familiar el nombre del capitulo, seguramente lo vieron en youtube o algo asi xD, admito que no fue mi idea pero me gusta como suena)**

**pd: es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito xD  
**

* * *

El desierto estaba muy tranquilo aquella tarde, reinaba un silencio solo interrumpido por la voz del viento viajero. Reinaba un ambiente sereno, pero dentro de una cueva se libraba una batalla sin cuartel.

El equipo "Konoha" creaba estrategias combinadas con ataques rápidos con la intención de asesinar al akatsuki, sin embardo este siempre antes de recibir el ataque hacia un sello de manos y al ser golpeado, se transformaba en pétalos. Esta situación se repitió un largo rato, dejando a los shinobis algo agotados, mientras que el ninja renegado se hallaba en perfectas condiciones. Marluxia observo alegre a sus contrincantes y empezó a formar diferentes figuras con sus manos.

**Elemento Pétalo, Técnica de lluvia cortante!**

Las hojas rosas que flotaban cerca del ojiverde, precipitosamente tomaron camino en dirección a los ninjas y comenzaron a cortarlos rápidamente. Kisho y sus compañeros lo único que lograron hacer fue cubrirse el rostro con sus brazos, debido a que aquellos pétalos eran demasiados y muy rápidos como para bloquearlos con un kunai. Al finalizar la técnica, Kakashi miro fijamente sus heridas y se dio cuenta de un detalle muy importante.

—Los cortes... son muy exteriores—

—Tiene razón Kakashi-senpai. Las lesiones son muchas, pero no graves— comento el Sarutobi

—Después de todo siguen siendo pétalos, no son armas ni nada parecido— argumento Neji

Antes de poder seguir hablando, el pelirosa se abalanzo contra ellos empuñando su Guadaña. Los 3 jounins tenían mucha dificultad para defenderse de los ataques con aquellos pequeños kunais, a diferencia de Kisho, quien aprovechaba que poseía dos cuchillas y que podía extenderlas por medio de su chakra. El miembro numero nueve de akatsuki no permitía un contraataque por parte de los ninjas, debido a su agilidad y maniobrabilidad con su arma.

Repentinamente, el criminal aparto a todos los shinobis con sus pétalos y se dirigió a terminar con el chunin, quien con mucha suerte pudo bloquear aquel poderoso ataque de la hoz rosa. Marluxia rio para sus adentros y a una velocidad increíble, soltó su guadaña, realizo múltiples sellos de manos y volvió a coger su objeto.

**Elemento Pétalo, técnica de tornado**

Nuevamente las hojas rosas rodearon a Kisho y comenzaron a girar entorno a el. El pelirosa le dio una fuerte patada en la mandíbula, lo cual lo envió directo hacia arriba. Luego de esto, los pétalos formaron un tornado rodeando al pelinegro y lo mantuvieron girando en el aire, al mismo tiempo que los delicados objetos le realizaban múltiples y pequeños cortes.

Mientras tanto en Suna, la líder del grupo, Sakura Haruno, le informaba al kazekage sobre la petición de ayuda por el problema de akatsuki y le entregaba una pequeña caja, la cual contenía un insecto rastreador de Shino que había sido expuesto al olor de Kakashi. Al mismo tiempo, en la entrada de aquella oficina, Hinako charlaba amigablemente con una chica de su misma edad.

La joven tenia el cabello corto, de un hermoso color rojo vivo. Vestía un short negro y unas largas media del mismo color. Llevaba protectores de metal en ambos brazos y una camiseta amarilla bajo su chaqueta característica de su aldea. De su cuello estaba atado un protector con la insignia de su villa y sus ojos eran verdes como el más tranquilo bosque.

—¿Y no participaras en esta misión?— pregunto la kunoichi de Suna algo sorprendida

—No— respondio cortante la rubia

—Yo tambien quede sorprendido cuando lo supe, Ayano-chan— comento Himeko, quien miraba un hermoso cuadro que colgaba de la pared

Repentinamente, una puerta se abrió y desde ella apareció Sakura, la cual ya había terminado de charlar con el kazekage. Los genins se acercaron a ella esperando por saber los resultados de la petición.

—¿Y bien oka-san? ¿ahora volvemos a casa?— pregunto el Uchiha

—Aun no hijo, todavía nos quedan cosas que hacer—

Denuevo en la cueva del desierto, los shinobis del equipo "Konoha" se encontraban agotados por la batalla contra el akatsuki, al cual no le habían logrado asestar ningún golpe. Velozmente, Kakashi y Gai realizaron una combinación de taijutsu con el objetivo de golpear a su contrincante, no obstante este simplemente los esquivaba o los bloqueaba con su arma.

—Es inútil "colmillo plateado", ya he analizado los estilos de batalla y las técnicas de cada uno de uste...—

Antes de terminar la frase, Kisho cortó uno de los brazos de akatsuki con una de sus cuchillas de chakra. Luego de esto el cuerpo de Marluxia se transformo en pétalos, como ya lo había echo muchas veces en la batalla y volvió a aparecer al juntarse algunos pétalos en un rincón de la cueva.

—Ustedes no son nada para mi— se burlo el científico

En menos de un segundo Gay apareció a un lado del pelirosa. Este ultimo se sorprendió e intento hacer su sello de manos, pero fue muy tarde, debido a que una patada de la "bestia verde de konoha" no se iso esperar y golpeo de lleno en la mejilla del ojiverde. El usuario del anillo "tama" salió disparado hacia el otro lado de la cámara, golpeando fuertemente la pared del lugar.

—Bien hecho, Gay-senpai— lo felicito el Sarutobi

La tranquilidad no duro demasiado, ya que rápidamente el Aporro se reincorporo, llamando la atención de sus oponentes. Marluxia en vez de observar a estos últimos, utiliza la hoja de su guadaña como espejo para ver las consecuencias de aquella patada. Neji inmediatamente utiliza su Byakugan para analizar cualquier técnica que su rival pudiera utilizar. El rostro del akatsuki cambio drásticamente, mostrando una expresión de enfado e ira, para luego dirigirle la palabra a los shinobis.

—¡Malditos!— Grito el susodicho

Todos se extrañaron por el repentino cambio de actitud del sujeto, lo cual se explico con la siguiente frase del afectado.

—¡Mira lo que le has hecho a mi rostro, infeliz!—

La mejilla del pelirosa se encontraba algo inflamada y ahora tenia un color algo purpura. El científico estallo en ira emitiendo un gran rugido como si se tratara de una bestia, provocando que los ninjas de Konoha tomaran posición defensiva.

—Natsume-sama me ordeno solo usar esto en caso de emergencia... pero no les permitiré a unos insectos dañar mi perfecto rostro— manifestó el ojiverde apretando fuertemente su arma

—¿De que estas hablando?— interrogo Kakashi

—¿Acaso ustedes creen que el nivel de un akatsuki es el mismo que el de un simple criminal de rango S?—

El Hyuga detecto una gran acumulación de chakra en el cuerpo del contrincante, la cual cada vez crecía mas y mas.

—Al aceptar entrar en la organización, Natsume-sama nos enseña una poderosa técnica basada en nuestras habilidades—

Los pétalos que flotaban en el lugar comenzaron a entrar nuevamente en la capa del Aporro, empezando a rellenarla poco a poco. El criminal ahora sonreía malignamente, pensando la manera más dolorosa de acabar con los shinobis que habían herido su bello rostro. Al no quedar hojas de rosas en el ambiente, Marluxia levanto su enorme guadaña y se preparo para liberar toda su energía acumulada.

_**Matanza imperial...**_

Los miembros del equipo "Konoha" observaban atónitos la enorme cantidad de chakra que rodeaba al científico. Este ultimo, violentamente, golpeo el suelo con su arma y grito.

_**Alquimia!**_

Repentinamente, desde la capa del pelirosa, volvieron a salir precipitosamente los pétalos, provocando que la prenda se abriera verticalmente. Esta vez las plantas tenían un color rojo sangre, además de un resplandor rosa que rodeaba a cada uno.

—No se ustedes, pero yo no noto cambio alguno— dijo el hombre del cabello circular a sus compañeros

—No se confié, Gay-sensei. Esas cosas ahora están formadas por chakra tambien, así que deben ser mucho más peligrosas— informo el Hyuga

El sujeto de ojos verdes realizo sellos de manos a una velocidad que era casi invisible al ojo humano. El ninja de cabello plateado gracias a su doujutsu logro observar algunos de sus movimientos, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el jutsu.

**Elemento pétalo, técnica de lluvia cortante!**

Otra vez los pétalos se abalanzaron en contra de los shinobis, con la excepción de la "bestia verde de konoha". Los afectados sintieron la diferencia de poder antes y después de la liberación del akatsuki, debido a que esta vez, las hojas de rosas además de cortarlos mas gravemente los impulsaron contra una de las paredes. Gay esta confundido de porque no había sido atacado, girando su cabeza para observar el estado de sus acompañantes. Cuando el shinobi se disponía a mirar al científico, este último estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia y listo para golpearlo con su guadaña.

—Demasiado lento, anciano-- Se burlo el Aporro

Marluxia le provoco una enorme herida en el pecho del jounin, logrando que este último cayera bocabajo en el suelo. Kisho observo enfadado como su senpai era lastimado por el criminal y sin pensarlo 2 veces comenzó a correr en dirección a el. El Sarutobi lo golpeo con sus dos armas, pero el hombre de ojos verdes lo detuvo con su gran Hoz, logrando el ninja de konoha observar dentro de la capa del akatsuki, atado a uno de sus brazos, una bandana de la aldea oculta de la hierva.

—¿Eres del villa de la hierva?— pregunto el chunin

—Con razón Coul te derroto tan fácilmente...— argumento el científico antes de mover su arma, enviando lejos a su contrincante —Eres solo un novato—

Kisho se reincorporo y rápidamente se posicionaron junto a el Kakashi y Neji, preparándose para enfrentar nuevamente a su enemigo.

—Al ver sus protectores me recuerdan a la kunoichi mas poderosa que enfrente de su aldea...la quinta hokage—

Los miembros del equipo "Konoha" quedaron atónitos debido a este revelación. Los jounins rápidamente se prepararon para atacar a Marluxia, pero Kisho interrumpió esto con una pregunta.

—¿Tu fuiste el responsable de la enfermedad que acabo con su vida?—

—Son más tontos de lo que pensé. Aquel que halla estado allí que diga que era lo que salía de la boca de la Gondaime cuando estaba en cama— dijo el Aporro, mostrando una expresión boba en su rostro en forma de burla

—Eran... pétalos— hablo "Colmillo plateado"

En aquel momento los presentes entendieron que el ninja que se encontraba frente a ellos había sido el responsable del fallecimiento de la anterior hokage.

—Mis técnicas no solo son basadas en plantas— explico el hombre de cabello rosa mientras cogía con su mano libre uno de los pétalos que flotaban— Mi guadaña tiene una maldición, la cual te afecta con solo haber sido herido gravemente por mi arma. El hechizo consumirá tus nutrientes y energías, para luego expulsarlos en forma de pétalos. Al perder todo el tiempo estos recursos, el cuerpo humano no encuentra nada con lo que seguir funcionando y simplemente se "apaga"—

Un silencio habito unos segundos aquella cámara, Los shinobis nunca pensaron encontrarse con el sujeto responsable de la Muerte de Tsunade. Neji lo penso unos segundos y luego una duda apareció en su cabeza, la cual el jounin no tardo en preguntársela a su oponente.

—¿Quieres decir que Gay-sensei tambien esta maldito?—

—Has captado el punto, muchacho— respondido Marluxia mientras reía un poco

Los 3 ninjas se abalanzaron velozmente contra el akatsuki, intentando un ataque combinado aprovechando su desconcentración. La victima solo realizo un sello de manos y se dejo golpear, para luego transformar su cuerpo en pétalos. El aporro rápidamente apareció a algunos metros de distancia de su anterior posición y comenzó a crear mas sellos de manos.

—Lo siento, pero ustedes ya no son divertidos...—

**Elemento pétalo, técnica de vendaval!**

Las hojas rojas que flotaban en el ambiente empezaron a girar a una velocidad casi invisible. Los shinobis solo pudieron observar unos segundos antes de que todos los pétalos los atacaran desde cada uno de los ángulos posibles. Los ninjas cayeron al suelo mientras el akatsuki sonreía burlonamente.

—"Game over" —

Marluxia levanto su guadaña y las hojas que flotaban en el ambiente desaparecieron, luego de esto observo su arma, suspiro y dijo.

—Con esto ya estarás satisfecha, Onee-chan—

Aquel criminal se disponía a dormir una siesta, hasta que vio como Kisho y Neji se levantaban con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos estaban muy cansados y heridos, pero eran los únicos que podían seguir, debido a que Gai había sido herido directamente por el enemigo y Kakashi había usado demasiado chakra en todos esos ataques.

—Oh que raro, ustedes deberían seguir en el piso, que molestos son— comento el Aporro sin quitarles la mirada de encima

—¡Esto aun no a terminado, Marluxia Aporro As! — exclamo Kisho al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a correr junto con Neji en dirección al científico

**Suna!**

Desde un agujero de la cueva emergió un ataque de arena, el cual golpeo directamente con los ninjas de Konoha, enviándolos directamente contra una pared y dejándolos inconscientes al instante. Aquel polvo marrón volvió por donde había salido siendo observado por el sujeto de ojos verdes.

—Te has tardado, ya pensaba echarme una siesta mientras te esperaba— dijo Marluxia

Desde la abertura de la cámara salieron Haruko y el subordinado, el primero se encontraba en perfecto estado mientras que su acompañante tenía sus ropas sucias y algo rasgadas. El hombre de cabello negro llevaba una esfera de arena del tamaño de su cabeza en su mano, lo que le daba a entender a su compañero que habían tenido éxito.

—Cállate. Agradece que al fin terminamos esta misión— hablo Haruko algo enfadado por las quejas de su compañero de akatsuki

—¿Y ellos, Marluxia-senpai? — Pregunto el "ayudante" de los criminales al ver a los cuatro shinobis en el suelo

—Solo unos inútiles. Vamonos— respondió antes de entrar por el agujero que daba al desierto

—_¿Y desde cuando este se volvió el líder?_ — Penso Haruko mientras seguía a su compañero

Cuando se acercaban a la salida, los 3 hombres escucharon la voz Natsume en su cabeza.

—_Tengan Cuidado, en el desierto hay gran Cantidad de rastreadores de Suna. Deberán camuflarse, salir del desierto y buscar un lugar donde esperar que todo se calme_—

—Ella debe tener algún espía por aquí. Natsume-sama, ¿esta muy vigilado el camino hacia el norte? — Interrogo el sujeto de cabello negro

—_Esta libre, si se apresuran podrán escapar por allí sin inconvenientes_— respondió la líder

Los criminales abandonaron la cueva y comenzaron a correr a través de aquel desierto, mientras que Haruko utilizaba su habilidad para cubrirlos y así evitar que los descubrieran.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que la batalla había terminado, cuando ocho jounins de Sunagakure y el equipo liderado por Sakura se aproximaban hacia la cueva. Hinako estaba algo enfadada, ella no quería participar en la misión, pero no tenia autoridad para desobedecer las ordenes del Kazekage.

—Pudimos habernos quedado en la aldea mientras Sakura-san venia como ninja medico juntos con los shinobis de la arena— comento la Uzumaki

—No estés así prima, eres mucho mas agradable cuando estas hiperactiva— hablo Himeko

—Llegamos— Dijo uno de los jounins con una voz muy ronca

Al quedar enfrente de la entrada a aquella cueva, todos se prepararon para encarar a los criminales de rango S. La chica rubia caminaba despreocupadamente detrás de todo el grupo, lo cual iso enfadar un poco al Uchiha.

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? Ponte en guardia—

—¿Para que? Después de todo hay un grupo de ninjas que pelearan si pasa algo— dijo Hinako con las manos en la nuca

Sasuke se detuvo y en menos de un segundo sujeto a la Uzumaki del cuello de su chaqueta. Esta se sorprendió mucho y luego comenzó a quejarse mientras todos los demás seguían adentrándose en la cueva.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de ir por ahí asiendo pucheros?! — le acuso Sasuke mirándola a los ojos

—¡Yo no estoy haciendo pucheros y si los isiera tu no eres nadie para prohibirme hacerlos! — se defendió la chica enojada por la acción del moreno

—¡Claro que soy alguien, soy tu mejor amigo y tu compañero! ¡Es verdad, Tani salió herido por tu culpa…!

Que su propio amigo le dijera eso le dolio mucho a Hinako, la cual estuvo a punto de llorar antes de que el chico continuara.

—… ¡Pero también es mi culpa y de Kisho-sensei! ¡Aun así nosotros hemos seguido adelante ya que debemos seguir nuestras vidas de ninjas en honor a Tani! ¡y tu deberías hacer lo mismo!

Luego de decir esto, Sasuke soltó a la chica de ojos celestes. Esperaba que esta ultima lo regañara o lo golpeara, pero en vez de eso lo primero que sintió fue uno de los abrazos mas cálidos que le habían dado en toda su vida.

—Sasu-chan… he sido una tonta, he actuado como una niña y solo te he causado molestias. Perdóname— hablo la rubia mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del moreno

Sasuke estaba sonrojado por esto, al final de cuentas, siempre le gustaba cuando ella lo abrazaba, pero este abrazo era mucho mejor que cualquier otro. Aprovechando que su compañera no podía observarlo, el Uchiha la abrazo tiernamente, haciéndole entender que el siempre la perdonaría.

—¡He encontrado a alguien! ¡aquí están! — se escucho desde dentro de la cueva

—Los han encontrado, vamos Sasu-chan— dijo Hinako antes de comenzar a correr hacia el interior de la caverna

—_Supongo que tendrá que ser para otro día_— penso el moreno al mismo tiempo que seguía a la chica debido a que estaba algo molesto por que habían interrumpido aquel momento

Al llegar a una gran cámara dentro de aquel sitio subterráneo, los genins observaron y reconocieron a todos los shinobis que se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo. Ambos corrieron hasta donde se encontraba su sensei junto a dos jounins de la aldea de Suna.

—Kisho-sensei, Kisho-sensei— decían los dos ninjas mientras movían a su maestro intentando ver si seguía vivo. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el Sarutobi abriera los ojos y observara sus 2 alumnos enfrente de el.

—Hinako, Sasuke, lo siento. No pude vengar a Tani— se disculpo el "Barbudo" con la mirada baja

La hija del hokage acaricio la mejilla del chunin tiernamente, lo cual le provoco mas de unos pocos celos al moreno. Kisho observo a su alumna a los ojos, en verdad le gustaban esos ojos, eran hermosos y tranquilos, además que poseían un aire de pureza únicos.

—Esta bien sensei, se que usted iso lo mas que pudo— consoló la joven a su maestro mientras le sonreía cálidamente

El Sarutobi no logro evitar sonrojarse ante aquella sonrisa, por lo cual tuvo que sacudir su cabeza fuertemente para dejar de estar ruborizado y aunque la chica no lo noto, el Uchiha no necesito de su Sharingan para verlo claramente.

—¿Quién les iso esto, Kisho? — Pregunto Sakura mientras sanaba la herida de Gai

—Marluxia Aporro As—

Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre del Akatsuki, pero ese no era el momento para ponerse a preguntar mas cosas, debía seguir con el jutsu de sanación.

—Sera posible que el…— Pensaba la kunoichi

* * *

_En un hermoso campo de arroz en el cual flotaban numerosos pétalos de rosas, tenia lugar una batalla entre 2 ninjas del mas alto nivel. Sakura se encontraba en un agujero en el suelo observando a su maestra luchar contra el criminal. Aquel enemigo era un joven de cabello rosa, vestía un elegante uniforme militar de color blanco, aunque su ropa, su cabello y su rostro se encontraban manchados de sangre._

—_Muere, abuela_— _Dijo el enemigo antes de cortar a la hokage con su larga guadaña_

_El ataque le provoco un profundo corte a la altura del estomago a la mujer adulta, pero en unos segundos aquel corte desapareció. La ninja de Konoha le sonrio a su oponente mientras acumulaba chakra en su puño_

—_Es inútil Marluxia, todos tus ataques solo te agotan a ti mismo, mientras pueda sanarme a mi misma no tienes oportunidad contra mi_—

_Tsunade corrió hacia su oponente a máxima velocidad y lo golpeo con aquel poderoso puño, pero el Aporro se defendió con su Guadaña, la cual salió volando por los aires._

—_Tsch… solo pospones lo inevitable_— _hablo el joven de cabello rosa mientras hacia sellos de manos_

_**Elemento Pétalo, técnica de Vendaval!**_

_Los petalos rosas cayeron como una lluvia en contra de la hokague, provocando que la sangre de esta salte a todas partes, cayendo incluso en el rostro de su oponente. Los ojos de halcón de Marluxia observaban como Tsunade se encontraba en el suelo manchada de sangre. Sakura se aterro al ver esa escena y salió de su escondite dispuesta a golpear al joven._

—_Esta agotado, acaba de usar su jutsu y no tiene su arma, es mi oportunidad_— _Penso sakura mientras se acercaba rápidamente al criminal, el cual estaba de espaldas a ella_

_En menos de un parpadeo, cuando la Kunoichi estaba dispuesta a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, un grupo de pétalos se juntaron en la mano de Marluxia, estos comenzaron a tomar forma y se convirtieron en aquella larga guadaña. La chica de cabello rosa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que de un solo corte, Marluxia la enviara lejos, cayendo sobre las plantas de arroz. El Aporro empezó a caminar hacia la herida ninja que se encontraba en el suelo, estaba dispuesto a matarla cuando tuvo que saltar y alejarse para evitar un poderoso golpe. Cuando el cientifico observo a la chica de cabello rosa, delante de ella encontro a la agotada sannin protegiendo a su estudiante.  
_

—_Ríndete ya Tsunade, no puedes ganar_— _Comento el sujeto de ojos verdes_

—_Antes de atacar a Sakura, tendrás que matarme_— _amenazo la hokage, hablando con dificultad debido a cansancio_

—_No estas en posición para amenazarme, abu…_—

_Marluxia dejo de hablar repentinamente mientras observada a Tsunade, parecía que estuviera pensando en otra cosa mientras la miraba. Tranquilamente y sin decir nada, posiciono sus ojos en la Kunoichi que se encontraba en el suelo. Tras unos segundos, volvió a mirar a su oponente, la cual había comenzado a acumular chakra en su puño._

—_Si, quizás tengas razón, después de todo gracias a ti estoy aquí_— _dijo el joven de cabello rosa mirando el cielo para luego observar a la hokage y decir _—_Nunca nos volveremos a ver abuela, he ganado esta pelea desde hace mucho, pero a tu alumna la buscare… otro día_—

—_Como lo pongas un dedo encima a Sakura te voy a…— no logro terminar la mujer, debido a que el cuerpo se transformo en pétalos de rosas, los cuales desaparecieron junto con todos los demás_

_Tsunade dio un largo suspiro, se acerco a la kunoichi herida y comenzó a sanarla. Aquel corte había sido grave y muy profundo, por lo cual la sannin empezó a aplicar mas chakra en la herida._

—_Sakura ¿puedes oírme?, Sakura, Sakura-san…_—

* * *

—Sakura-san, Sakura-san ¿se encuentra bien? — Pregunto Kisho, quien estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la cámara

—Estoy bien Kisho, solo algo distraída— respondió la Kunoichi, terminando de sanar la herida de la "bestia verde de Konoha"

Sakura comenzó a sanar las heridas de Kakashi, mientras los ninjas de Sunagakure sanaban a Kisho y a Neji. Al haber sanado a todos los heridos, la ninja medico se dispuso a hablar con los jounins de la arena.

—No sabemos exactamente las habilidades del enemigo, así que lo mejor será dejarlos descansar un poco. Nosotros nos quedaremos con ellos mientras Ustedes van en busca de los Akatsukis. Cuando estemos listos nos uniremos a ustedes. A cualquier señal del objetivo, contáctense con los demás para realizar un ataque en conjunto, son mas fuertes así que necesitamos ventaja numérica, ¿Entendido? —

—¡Si! — exclamaron los ninjas al unisonó antes de desaparecer

Los miembros del equipo 5 y Himeko quedaron impresionados al ver las cualidades de líder táctica de Sakura. Esta ultima se acerco al chunin y le dijo dulcemente.

—Descansa Kisho, necesitas recuperar tus energías para después—

Dicho esto, el Sarutobi cerro los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, como se lo había recomendado la Haruno.

Lejos de allí, en un bosque, la lluvia se hacia presente mientras 3 criminales corrían a través de los arboles. Marluxia usaba algunos de sus pétalos para cubrirse de la lluvia, el subordinado no tenia problemas debido a sus espesas ropas, el mas extraño era Haruko, ya que las gotas de agua se evaporaban antes de tocar su cuerpo. Los Akatsukis pronto encontraron un agujero bajo las raíces de un árbol que los protegería perfectamente de la lluvia y los ocultaría.

—¿Por qué las gotas no pueden tocarlo, Haruko-senpai? — Pregunto el sujeto de menor rango entre los tres

—Puedo incrementar la temperatura de mi cuerpo para así lograr que las gotas de agua se evaporen antes de tocarme. Es un habilidad que desarrolle para protegerme de la lluvia. No me gusta mojarme— Explico el hombre de Cabello negro

—_Niña_— Penso el Aporro mientras movía su cabello para secarlo un poco

—Hoy pasaremos la noche aquí, la lluvia ayudara a cubrir cualquier rastro, además de que sus trampas serán de mucha ayuda. Cuando podamos volveremos a Eldrant para darle el Bijuu a Natsume-sama. Supongo que… mañana será un día interesante— comento Haruko a sus acompañantes mientras observaba aquella esfera de arena que contenía al bijuu de una cola

* * *

_Akatsuki chibi time_

se puede ver a la lider de akatsuki en su sillon en la sala de reuniones de la organizacion criminal, repentinamente entra Coul

Coul: ¡Natsume-sama! ¿que hace?

Lider: Solo reviso unos papeles de la antigua organizacion akatsuki

Coul: ¿ahi algo interesante?

Lider: Si, el yaoi vende

Coul: ¡¿Que cosa?!

Lider: Descubri que el antiguo lider de akatsuki junto con el antiguo tesorero consiguieron que los demas miembros sexys isieran poses Yaois para algunas fotos, las vendieron y no tuvieron mas problemas de dinero

Coul: Creo que ya se lo que planea (una gota cae por su frente)

Lider: Si hacemos lo mismo, solo que con poses mas atrevidas y con menos ropa, las fans se volveran locas y adios problemas de dinero (sus ojos resplandecen como fuego)

Coul: (suspiro) de seguro no me escuchara si le digo que los miembros de akatsuki ya no son como los de antes jeje

* * *

**Al fin, luego de tanto tiempo**

**woah woah, Kisho siente algo por Hinako? Sasuke matara a Kisho por los celos? Marluxia se tiñe el cabello o lo tiene asi natural como sakura?**

**Al parecer Marluxia oculta mas de algun secreto, y al parecer a los de Konoha se les escapara el ichibi **

**proximo capitulo: Las 3 batallas**

**bye bye, reviews, criticas, saludos, quejas, dinero y todo acepto xD  
**


End file.
